Unending
by never-scene
Summary: The Enterprise is sent to charter a new quadrant of the galaxy, where they come across new allies, new foes, and one mysterious young woman who eventually aids the crew as they blindly sail through unknown space. P/C R/T Chapter 14 up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Would you care for more coffee?" His soft baritone voice broke Beverly from her revere. "You seemed lost in thought." He remarked as he refilled her glass. "Would you like to talk about it?" After almost a month of shore leave after the encounter with Q, the Enterprise received their new mission to go and explore a new quadrant of the galaxy, beyond the known Cardassian space. Since most of the Cardassians were eliminated due to a viral infection that ended up killing over 90% of the entire population, the Federation deemed it necessary to charter the unknown space and who better than the flagship and her extraordinary crew. Picard and Beverly had made it habit to meet for breakfast every morning. Beverly sighed heavily, contemplating her reply.

"It has been four weeks since we left orbit of Earth, and we still have an other 10 days before reaching the new quadrant." She placed her cup down and leaned her forearms on the table. "There is nothing to do. I know I will always have research to do, and the lab will always have a steady flow of information to be analyzed, but there's no...urgency. The most severe incident I had to handle was when Lt. Boyd cut open his hand on a piece of broken equipment in the astrophysics lab." Jean Luc chuckled.

"You're bored." She nodded before leaning back into her chair. "That is a first. Well, Beverly, you are more than welcome to take a few bridge shifts. I know Will certainly wouldn't mind less time on the bridge."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that this is not my area of expertise," feeling slightly uncomfortable with the topic, he stood and recycled their dirty dishes as he continued. "but I have noticed a marked difference in the relationship between my First Officer and my ships counsellor." As he glanced back at Beverly, he noticed her trying to hide a knowing grin. "You know something about this don't you?" He asked coyly.

"I haven't a clue what you mean captain." Jean Luc moved and sat in the seat next to hers and crossed her arms.

"Beverly."

"Jean Luc you don't expect me to break confidence with my dear friend now would you?" He just continued to stare at her. "Alright. I will tell you that you are not wrong. There's definite...improvement in the area." Jean Luc shook his head.

"I shouldn't be surprised I suppose. It's about time they stopped dancing around the subject." Beverly laughed and reached out to grasp Jean Luc's free hand. After the event of Kes Prytt, their friendship seemed strained, and after many awkward moments, and stubborn prides, they managed to repair the damage, and then some. In many ways both Beverly felt closer to Jean Luc than before, and she knew he felt the same.

"_Riker to Captain Picard._" Jean Luc smiled as his second in command's voice broke the moment, and Beverly withdrew her hand from his.

"Go ahead number one."

"_Sir, we're receiving a distress call, 45 minutes off our heading. They're reporting causalities and a severe hull breach._" Jean Luc nodded to Beverly who stood and quickly recycled their remaining dishes.

"Set a course to intercept. Dr. Crusher and I are on our way." As they made their way out of his quarters, Jean Luc placed a soft hand on Beverly's back. "Seems your bored streak is about to end."

"What can you tell me number one?" Riker immediately stood as the Captain and Doctor exited to turbo lift and walked on the bridge.

"Sir, we received this distress call about 15 minutes ago. Audio only." He nodded toward Data who replayed the message. Deanna joined them on the bridge just as the broken female voice played through the bridge.

"_Mayday. Att..ion any ship...stranded...hull breech, shields...down...wounded. Please...help._"

"Is that all?" Data swivelled in his chair to face the captain.

"I am sorry Captain. That is all that was transmitted. We attempted to retrieve the pieces of the message that was lost, but there appears to be something wrong with their communications array. The message was transmitted repeatedly, but each time, more of the message was lost."

"That's alright Mr. Data. Counsellor," he turned away from the helm and sat in his chair. "can you tell anything from that message?" Deanna sighed and softly shook her head.

"There is so much interference, I can not tell much. But I do not doubt that they are in grave danger." Picard nodded and looked at Beverly.

"We should be ready for any survivors." She was already half way up the ramp towards the turbo lift.

"I'll have sickbay prepared to take on casualties."

"Very good." He lightly rubbed his chin. "Mr. Data, how long until we reach their position?"

"At warp 5, we will be there in 37 minutes."

"If the situation is as dire as she claims, they won't be anyone to save in 37 minutes."

"You're right number one. Helm, increase speed to warp nine."

After several minutes, the helm dropped the ship out of warp. "Sir, we are coming into visual range."

"Thank you ensign. On screen." The screen came to life, and a tattered ship came into view, debris surrounding it, and obvious sections victim to a hull breech. "Mr Worf, report."

"Sir, it appears to be a twelve person craft, over 60% of its hull has been breeched, their computer is down, and we are receiving no response to our hails." Worf replied. "They are losing already minimal life support."

"Are we in transporter range?" Riker leaned over Data's shoulder examining the console.

"No, but we will be shortly."

"Number one, take an away team immediately. If there are survivors, have them immediately transported to sick-bay."

"Mr. Data, Worf, counsellor, you're with me." As the four officers left the bridge, Picard stared at the broken ship on the screen. The damage was extensive, and he was not optimistic that there would be survivors.

When the away team beamed on the control area of the smaller ship, smoke had filled the room, and with the low levels of life support, they were immediately overwhelmed with the lack of oxygen.

"Let's do this fast!" Riker took a breath and held it has he rushed over to the unconscious woman on the floor in front of the view screen. Worf, Deanna and Data did the same and rushed to help the individuals scattered across the bridge. As Riker carefully turned the woman over he was shocked at what he saw. Her head was slit open on the side, and she had already lost a lot of blood.

"This one is Cardassian!" Worf exclaimed as he check a man for a pulse. "He needs immediate medical attention!"

"These two are human!" Deanna checked their necks. "They are already dead."

"Intriguing. This is not a known Cardassian ship design. It is only logical that-"

"Perhaps we can discuss this on the Enterprise. Data, give me a hand!" Data rushed over to Riker, and slung the woman's other arm over his shoulder. "Riker to Enterprise. Six to beam directly to sick-bay." As soon as the two survivors were placed on bio-beds, Beverly and her team immediately began their work.

"Why are there two? We expected more than that?"

"These were the only two we could find on the bridge." Just then Picard walked into sick-bay. "Sir, request permission to return and try to locate more survivors."

"I'm sorry number one. We scanned the entire ship, and we could not find any more survivors." Riker looked to Deanna who shook her head.

"I am not sensing anything either."

"Commander La Forge believes that if we manage to get a tractor beam on that ship, even at impulse power it would break apart." For the first time, Picard noticed that one of their guests was not human. "He is Cardassian?"

"It would appear so sir. However we did find other human remains on the bridge as well." Deanna noticed the captains eyes grow dark.

"Cardassians hate humans. Why would they be working along side them?"

"We are not sure. I was about the theorize that-"

"That's alright Mr. Data, I look forward to ready your report." Picard took a few steps toward the bio-bed where the medical team worked on the female. "Doctor I want a preliminary report as soon as possible."

"Won't be for a while sir. I need to stabilize their injuries." Picard nodded and turned to the away team.

"As soon as you are all cleared, clean yourselves off, and then meet in the observation lounge for a debriefing." As the three away team members turned to get checked out, Picard allowed the dark memories of his encounter with the Cardassian on Celtris 3 to plague his mind. Deanna sensed the dark thoughts coming from him. Worried, she turn and place a soft hand on his arm, bringing him back to the now.

"Captain, are you alright?" He pulled on the captain mask and patted her hand.

"Of course. Let me know when you will be ready to debrief." With a quick nod, and tug on his uniform jacket, he turned and walked out of sick-bay. Beverly looked up briefly from her work and caught Deanna's eye, and shared an understanding look. Neither knew exactly what he went through when he was captured, but both knew enough to know that this was going to be far from comfortable for their Captain.

Ok, this is my first TNG story, so be nice! This is totally an AU story, after the series finale. Doesn't follow the storyline of the movies and books. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Picard sat in his ready room, a now chilled cup of early grey held in his hand as he stared out the window, with the 21st century composer Ludovico Einaudi's _Primavera_ booming through the room. He was so lost in thought, that the sound of the chime at his door nearly caused him to jump out of his own skin.

"Computer end music. Come in." He set his cup down as Deanna walked into the room. "Yes, counsellor?"

"I just spoke to commander Riker, and he said to have us ready to meet in ten minutes." Picard nodded and smiled.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that." Deanna blushed lightly at being caught.

"I just wanted to see how you are feeling before we started. After your experience at Celtris 3, this must be hard for you to handle." Picard had learned a long time ago that lying to his counsellor was never fruitful. Even when she didn't say anything, he knew she knew that he was lying.

"I have to admit it certainly opens old wounds." She moved to sit in front of the captain's desk as Picard leaned against the side of his desk. "I realise we really didn't discuss the details of that mission, and I appreciate you not pushing the topic." Picard smiled as the com system activated.

"_Worf to captain Picard._"

"Go ahead Mr . Worf."

"_Sir, commanders Riker and Data and I are ready in the observation lounge._"

"Thank you lieutenant. Counsellor Troi and I will be there shortly." He returned his look back to Deanna as she stood to leave the room. "Thank you Deanna. I appreciate your concern."

"Damn it!" Beverly slammed her palms against the console at the head of the bio-bed. The male Cardassian had died. She and her team did everything they could, but nothing worked.

"Doctor, we're losing her over here." Alyssa Ogawa called. Shaking her head, Beverly moved to the opposite bed.

"I don't understand. He was suffering from simple smoke inhalation. Selar perform an autopsy right away. Find out what killed him!

"Yes doctor." Nurse Ogawa gently removed the blood soaked cloth from around the gaping head wound.

"We need to slow this bleeding before we try the dermal regenerator. Get fresh bandages, and prepare for a bronchoscopy." Beverly was always proud of her team; they were well trained, and she could count on them to be ready and perform on command.

"Dr. Crusher, I believe you need to see this." Beverly turned to Dr. Selar.

"You're done the autopsy already?" Selar looked from the consol of the wall to Beverly.

"I did not have to look long before discovering the cause of death." Beverly removed herself from the procedure.

"What is it?"

"We were attempting to replace his destroyed lung cells with regenerated lung tissue. When I took a sample of lung cells from the deceased Cardassian male and discovered," she tapped a button on the screen, and a double helix appeared. "this is not the DNA structure of a Cardassian." Beverly quickly turned to the table.

"He wasn't Cardassian?" Selar shook her head.

"My assumption is that the physical characteristics that are unique to a Cardassian, were surgically implanted."

"Why?" Selar went to reply but Beverly cut her off. "Never mind. Complete the autopsy, and leave the report in my office."

"There were only four bodies on the bridge: the female human, two male humans, and the male Cardassian." Riker indicated to the screen on the wall of the observation room. "I had Mr Data do a more detailed scan of the ship, and he found that throughout the ship, what bodies were located, were mostly human. There were also bodies from three humanoid species we have never seen before."

"When we compared their DNA to the Federation computer, we were unable to locate a species that would closely resemble those we found." Picard nodded.

"Our mission has us chartering a new quadrant. We are bound to come across a species we have never seen before. Finding Cardassians is not to be unexpected. The quadrant is located beyond their space. But to find humans, Cardassians, and unknown species working together is odd."

"_Doctor Crusher to Captain Picard._"

"Go ahead doctor."

"_Sir, I need you to come to sick bay immediately._"

"We're on our way." The five officers left the room and walked toward the turbo lift.

In sickbay, Beverly ran her tricorder over the female body before her. The bronchoscopy was successful; however the laceration on her head and the resulting concussion had her more concerned. They were able to heal most of the wound, but she would not know the extent of the symptoms until she woke. When she finished her scans, she handed the tricorder off to the male nurse assisting her, and took a few steps back, just in time. The young woman lying on the table grabbed the nurse behind the neck, and in one quick motion, sat up and slammed his head into the side of the console. Before Beverly could respond, the woman somehow managed to wrap her legs around her mid section, pulling her hard to the floor knocking the wind out of her. The woman held Beverly down as she pressed a sharp implement against the side of her neck.

"Where the hell am I?" Just then, Picard, Riker, Worf, and Dianna walked into the room to see Beverly on her back with the female survivor under her, holding a weapon to her neck. Worf, being the only one armed, drew the phaser and aimed it.

"Release Dr. Crusher immediately!" Picard boomed as Worf stepped in front.

"You won't shoot me." The female replied.

"What makes you think I won't?" Worf retaliated.

"And risk hitting the good doctor." Pain washed over her face but she just tightened her grip around Beverly.

"Captain she's in remarkable pain." Dianna whispered.

"Let her go, and we can help you."

"You've all bee a big help so far!" Picard noticed the sheet covered body on one of the bio-beds.

"I'm sure Dr. Crusher and her team did everything they could to help your companion." Picard tried. Before she could reply, her eyes squeezed shut and she gasped for air. With a quick movement, Beverly managed to free one of her arms, and elbow the woman in the face, knocking her unconscious. Picard reached for Beverly's arm and helped her up, and Worf moved and disarmed the unconscious figure. Riker and Dianna helped the injured nurse onto a bio-bed, clutching his bleeding head wound.

"Mr Worf, put her back on a bio-bed and restrain her." Worf proceeded to do so, and Picard too a look at Beverly's throat. "Beverly, you're bleeding." She raised her hand to her neck, and shook her head.

"It's superficial, nothing to be concerned about."

"What the hell happened?" Beverly took the fallen tricorder from Riker's hand, and dropped it in her jacket pocket.

"You would not believe me if I told you." She took the PADD from the opposite bio-bed, and opened a file. "This is a sample of Cardassian DNA we have had on file for a little over a year. Now these are the DNA sample taken from the deceased. They are completely different." Riker moved around the bio-bed to see the results.

"Different? But his face had the same crests as every other Cardassian we have come across." Beverly nodded, and turned off the screen as nurse Ogawa came over with the dermal regenerator.

"Dr. Selar discovered that those crests were alterations done with plastic surgery. Any more answers will have to wait until she wakes up." Picard turned to look at the unconscious woman and nodded.

"Have Dr. Selar continue to monitor the patient, and have her inform me the moment she regains consciousness. Counsellor I would like you to stay with her."

"Yes sir."

"Captain I can remain here to observe."

"No, Dr. Crusher, you are off until 0900 tomorrow." She was about to interject when he turned to Riker and Worf. "Number one, I believe you have the bridge this evening. I will relieve you at 2300, and Mr Worf, I would like you and Commander LeForge to figure out a way to repair enough of that ship. There may be some questions we can answer in the mean time." They all nodded and went to carry out their duties. All except Beverly.

"Jean Luc, I am fine. I don't understand why-"

"You almost had your throat cut, and you were taken down rather hard. I also know for a fact that your sickbay has not been busy of late, and I'm sure your staff would like the opportunity to do their jobs." He smiled lightly as Beverly sighed heavily in defeat.

"There's no point in arguing is there?" When the nurse finished healing her throat, Jean Luc smiled and started to lead the doctor out of sickbay. "Well in that case, since you've pretty much banished me from _my_ sickbay, the least you can do is join me for dinner."

"Sounds perfect." He replied smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry. It felt as though she had swallowed pounds of sand and dirt, and as she desperately tried to bring moisture to her dry, burning throat, it only sent her into fits of coughs. Once the hacking subsided, she took a quick inventory of her body. Beside the small taste of blood and the pounding head ache, nothing seemed to be missing or broken. She decided to open her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright lights above her.

"Computer, reduce lights 50%." The soft female voice and the dimming of the lights brought her to reopen her eyes. A dark blur formed over her. "Hello. How are you feeling?" She did not recognize the voice, so she tried to raise herself up, she noticed something was holding her down. "Can we remove the restraints?"

"That would not be advisable."

"Just her upper body, at least." Her cloudy mind was able to process most of the conversation around her. Restrained. Crap. "She still has sedatives in her system, she can't be that much of a threat." When she felt the restraints being removed, she tried to sit up, but the thumping in her head forced her back down.

"Aw, god." She mumbled, lifting a hand over her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Deanna repeated.

"Head ache."

Dr. Selar loaded a hypo spray, and Deanna took note of the young woman before her. She had striking blue eyes and wild, curly, dark blonde hair, and looked as though she was in her late twenties.

When Selar was finished with the injection, Deanna moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "My name is Deanna Troi. You are on a Federation Star ship, Enterprise. Can you tell me your name?"

The woman removed her hand from over her eyes and to where she was just sprayed. "What was that?"

Dr. Selar returned with a glass of water, and the young woman downed it, soothing her raspy voice. "It is something to help you with your head ache. It is to be expected after your surgery, but it is nothing to be concerned about." Selar lifted the tricorder and began her scans.

"Surgery? What surgery?" She had now lifted herself up to a sitting position, bracing herself with her arms behind her. Selar looked at Deanna, giving her a 'this is your department' look before turning away, calling both the captain and CMO to sickbay. "What is she talking about? What is going on?"

Deanna smiled. "What's your name?"

"Emelle Pinces. Commander of the _Volkerie_." Emelle raised her hand to where the laceration was on her head. "Or I suppose I was." Her wound was partially healed, but it still caused a dull thump in her head.

"Commander, a little over a day ago, we heard your distress call, and when we came to investigate, we found your ship adrift, and unresponsive to our hails. Its hull was breeched, and you were loosing what little life support you had." Emelle lighted shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear it as Deanna continued. "Do you know why you were attacked?"

"We were, uh, rescuing prisoners from a mining prison. As we were escaping, a Sodierian war ship attacked us. I don't know why they left us there. It's not really their MO. You didn't answer my question. What surgery?"

"You inhaled a considerable amount of smoke and debris. Dr. Crusher and her team performed what's called a bronchoscopy. It's when-"

Emelle light heartedly waved her hand. "Yeah, I know the procedure."

Deanna was curious what the girl's reaction would be to the mention of the CMO. When she received none, Deanna was ready to continue with her questions, but was interrupted when Beverly walked into sickbay with Captain Picard. She sensed the moment Emelle recognized her, and was surprised at the colourful language running threw the young woman's mind. Deanna cleared her throat and conducted the introductions. "Emelle, this is Captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is Dr. Beverly Crusher."

"Oh, my..." Emelle cringed.

Beverly waved her hand and smiled softly as Selar handed her the PADD with the scan results. "I'm just fine, the cut wasn't major. Nurse Ericson will be fine too."

"I really didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Beverly smiled, and looked down at the restraints on Emelle's legs. "If I remove your restraints, you won't attack any more of my staff, will you?"

Picard looked at Beverly sharply. "Doctor." She didn't have to turn around to know he was frowning so hard his two eyebrows had merged into one.

She cast a sideway glance toward Picard before turning again to Emelle. "Well?"

Emelle sighed. "No promises." Beverly nodded to Selar, who moved to the other side of the bed and removed the restraints. As soon as they were removed, Emelle brought her knees up and re-extended them, thoroughly enjoying being able to stretch her stiff muscles. The crack of several joints caused Emelle's face to twinge slightly, and as she swung her legs over the side of the bio-bed, she turned her attention to Picard. "I guess I owe you a thank you."

Picard nodded. "Yes I guess you do. I am sorry we were unable to come sooner to help your crew."

"The four of us on the bridge were the only crew. The rest were refugees we were freeing from a mining camp in a neighbouring system."

Deanne furrowed her brow as she remembered her previous conversation with Emelle. "Refugees? Earlier you referred to them as 'prisoners'."

Picard's eyebrow shot up as he looked from the counsellor to the young woman. "Prisoners?"

The dizziness wouldn't let up but Emelle managed to swallow the nausea and answer the captain's inquiry. "Don't get yourself into a twist, it's not like that. The Soldier's take civilians from any planet they want to, and throw them into one of their many mining camps." She glanced downward before continuing. "There were friends of mine that were left behind because we didn't have a large enough ship to take them all. I guess it was for the better."

"You mentioned these Sodier before," Deanna mentioned, "who are they?" Emelle closed her eyes and swallowed heavily.

Beverly, noticing the drain of colour from the woman's already pale cheeks, moved to load a hypo spray. "Perhaps this can wait until after she gets some rest." It only took a few seconds after she pressed the spray to the woman's neck for Emelle to feel the effects of the sedative. Dr. Selar helped her lay down, and lifted her legs back onto the bed.

"Counsellor," Picard turned to Deanna. "what are you sensing from her?"

Deanne sighed heavily. "Surprisingly, not much. While we were talking, she was understandably hesitant to trust me with much information. Her somewhat vague answers could be because of the trauma of the attack along with the medication still in her system, or more realistically,"

"She doesn't trust us." Picard commented.

Beverly tossed the empty hypo spray on an empty bio bed, and crossed her arms. "How would you feel if you woke on a strange ship, your crew dead, and your own ship nearly destroyed?"

Picard nodded. "Speaking of which, I should head to the cargo bay to see how Commander La Forge and Mr. Worf are managing the repairs on the ship. Maybe they can answer some questions in the meantime. Please inform me when she wakes up."

Beverly nodded. "She'll be out for a few hours at least." With a quick nod, Picard turned and left sickbay.

Deanna stayed behind for a moment. She took a step closer to Beverly and lowered her voice. "I am sensing so much from him Beverly. I am worried."

Beverly sighed. "He wouldn't tell me much about what happened on Celtris 3."

"Me neither. At the time, I thought it best not to push him, but now I'm worried he's repressed too much." Deanna exhaled heavily. "I'm scheduled on the bridge, and I should leave you to work."

"Are you still planning on going to Worf's class later this afternoon."

Deanna chuckled. "I made the mistake of telling Will he should try it out, now he won't let me miss a class." Beverly smiled as her friend turned and left sickbay.

She didn't have to be an empath to sense Jean Luc's thoughts. The chilling look in his eye was enough to raise the hair on the back of her neck, and unfortunately, she also knew that for the moment, there was nothing she could say or do that would console him now. What he needed was to answer some of the lingering questions, and then maybe those dark thoughts would lighten up. She hoped.

Ok. It's going to be a while before I am able to upload again, so please enjoy, and PLEASE R&R! I love getting reviews, and I want to know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, try it now Data!" Geordi was in front of the small ship, looking through the front window. They had managed to retrieve the debris of the ship, and now its pieces lay on the cargo bay floor. The rear of the ship had sustained the most damage, and now had a hole blown out the back, the wings had small holes blown through them and the tip of the left wing had broken off. Data stood from where he was working under the helm inside the ship, and typed a command into the console. When nothing happened he looked down to Geordi and shook his head. "Damn it!"

Data turned and walked back through the short length of the ship, and joined Geordi on the outside. "Perhaps we should focus our attention on returning power to the computer using a generator. It appears there are many more conduits that need to be repaired before we can connect the internal power source to the computers."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. That should be simple enough. You go ahead, I'm going to check on how the reconstruction is going." As Geordi turned to walk to the opposite side of the cargo bay, Picard entered and followed Geordi.

"Report Mr. La Forge."

As they slowed to a stop next to the various pieces of debris, Geordi passed the PADD in his hands over to Picard who skimmed its contents as he listened to his chief engineer. "Well, our attempts to turn on the computer have failed. Data believes it is because there are still many damaged conduits that need to be fixed." He raised his hand and lightly rubbed the back of his neck. "This is technology we've never seen before, and without knowledge of how everything fit together _before_ hand, I'm afraid it's going to be very difficult to properly repair all it."

Picard nodded. "The Commander of the ship is still in sickbay, but as soon as Dr. Crusher clears her to leave, we'll see if she's willing to help." Picard took a moment to turn and look at the broken ship and the pile of debris on the floor. "It's smaller than I remember. Are we certain we retrieved all the debris?"

Geordi nodded. "I had Ensign Marks at the helm run more scans but this is all he found. From what we can tell, it appears to be very basic; a helm in the front with two rows of two seats, and in the back there is a small 1200 cubic feet space with benches along the side. We're assuming that the back of the ship once held the lavatory and a small sleeping area. Unfortunately," Geordi turned back to the debris on the floor and knelt next to a larger piece. "the back of the ship is in pieces."

"Geordi!" The pair turned as Data once again exited the back of the ship. "Captain. I have managed to connect the computer with an outside power source. However the connection was brief. I believe we overestimated how power much the damaged conduits could handle."

"Were you able to retrieve any information Mr. Data?"

"Sir, all the information we were able to retrieve was logs pertaining to the last mission to a mining colony in the Waden system. We do know that the ship is warp capable, and there are some interesting sub routines, but that is all."

Geordi stood from where he crouched. "What do you mean 'interesting' Data?"

"It appears that this ship has the ability to project images into the space around the ship. More details will have to wait until the conduits are repaired."

Geordi shook his head lightly. "Captain, is it possible to get the Commander down here sooner rather than later? Unless she agrees to help, there's not much more we can do here."

Picard handed the PADD back to Geordi. "I will talk with Dr. Crusher." Before he turned he noticed someone was missing. "Wasn't Mr. Worf instructed to assist you?"

Geordi smiled sadly. "Alexander took ill in class, and Keiko called him to talk his son home. He said he'd be back as soon as possible." Picard nodded and walked out of the cargo bay.

_**Counsellor's log, star date 47356.3. Completion of bridge duty around 1830. Our orders are to continue to the designated coordinates to begin studying this new sector, but we have decreased speed to full impulse so that we may have time to find some answers about the Volkerie and her crew, and their attackers. With the arrival of this mysterious young woman, I am sensing conflicting emotions from some of the crew. **_Deanne exhaled heavily as she completed her log entry. She rose from the command chair as Will entered to relieve her. Will. The sight of her Imzadi brought a smile to her face. Lately, things had been developing between her and Will, and she loved every minute of it; they would go for walks in the Holo-deck, eat together in Ten Forward or either one's quarters.

"Counsellor. Exciting shift?"

Deanna chuckled as he came to stand next to her. "Thrilling. I guess this means you won't be making it to Worf's class later this evening?"

"Worf had to cancel the class. Apparently Alexander had to leave school early because of a stomach bug. Worf says that it's part of the Klingon puberty and will pass soon." Deanna smiled, gave Will's arm a quick squeeze before moving to the turbo lift. "Are you going to check on our guest?"

"I was thinking about it. Breakfast tomorrow?"

Will smiled. "0800?" She nodded and walked into the turbo lift. She leaned back against the wall of the turbo lift. She was looking forward to a warm bath and an early night sounded very tempting, especially after the events of the past few days. "Sickbay." She called to the computer to indicate her destination. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to stop by sickbay and see how Emelle was doing.

In sickbay, Beverly sat in her office, skimming the contents of her report before she submitted it to Picard. It was a very basic report; there was nothing there that he didn't already know. She was interrupted from her report by quiet knocking of the doorframe of her office.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Emelle." Beverly stood and walked from behind her desk. "What are you doing up?"

Emelle shrugged and slowly moved to stand behind one of the chairs facing the desk. "I was kind of getting tired of lying around."

"Well, even so you should be resting." Beverly leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms. "A bronchoscopy isn't light surgery."

"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if we could discuss when I would be able to leave."

"Sickbay or the ship?"

Emelle thought for a moment before chuckling softly. "Both I guess."

Beverly indicated to the chair as she moved back behind her desk and sat. "The latter is up to Captain Picard. As for leaving sickbay," she watched as Emelle sat slowly, a slight twinge of discomfort flashed across the woman's face. "you're still in pain."

Emelle shook her head and waved a hand absently. "Nothing to do with recent events. It's just an old injury acting up." She slapped her left leg half heartedly. "Listen, do you think the captain would allow me to assist fixing my ship? I know every system, conduit, attempts of jerry-rigging. Plus, it's my ship. No offense but I'm not thrilled with people I don't know going through every inch of it."

Beverly lent forward and squinted. "Afraid they'll find something you don't want us to find?"

Emelle's eyes shot to Beverly's, but seeing the doctor's mouth move to a grin, she chuckled. "It's not like that. It's just, there are some programs that might look questionable, and I want to be able to avoid any unnecessary paranoia."

"It's not paranoia, we're just being cautious. There are a lot of questions you will need to answer, and based on whether or not we believe you, we may let you go."

A sceptic look crossed Emelle's face as she turned and lightly shook her head. "I'm sure the empath will be able to tell if I'm lying." Beverly's eyebrows shot to her headline, startled slightly by the hint of hostility in the woman's tone. "Counsellor Troi."

Beverly lent back in her chair. "What makes you think she's empathic?"

"Let's just say she's not the first empath I've come across. Am I wrong?"

"Counsellor Troi is half Betazoid, so yes she is empathic."

"Can I ask you a question? A relatively personal question?" Beverly nodded slightly, and Emelle lent her forearms on her desk. "Does it not make you, um," she paused as she searched for the right word. "apprehensive, or I suppose uncomfortable to be in the company of an empath?"

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Oh come on. Someone who can read your thoughts, know what you're feeling."

"Reading someone's mind is telepathy, counsellor Troi is empathic. And to answer your question, no it doesn't make me uncomfortable. Deanna is a dear friend of mine; I trust her explicitly." As Beverly concluded, Deanna walked into sickbay, and when she noticed the two in Beverly's office, she walked over and smiled at the pair.

"I'm surprised to see you up."

"Trust me," Beverly interjected. "it wasn't my idea."

Emelle turned and nodded. "I'm a bad patient."

Deanna laughed. "Well seeing as you're up, Captain Picard would like a word with you."

Emelle stood slowly, her knees cracking as she did so. "Sure thing. However, I'm not sure it would be appropriate to meet with the good captain in," she tugged at the scrubs she was wearing. "what am I wearing?"

Beverly smiled. "I'm sure we can find you something you're more comfortable in."

"I actually may have an outfit on the _Volkerie_. There's a small sleeping area; I usually keep a spare outfit under the lower bunk."

"Well," Deanna started. "I'll see what I can do."

Ok! Trying to get all the details out as best as I can! Hope you're all enjoying it! Again, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Emelle pulled her black jacket on over the charcoal coloured v-neck tank. She knelt and laced her boots, pulling the slack pant legs over them. As she zipped her jacket, stopping so that there would be a tasteful amount of cleavage showing, she took a good minute to look at herself in the mirror. 'Lovely.' Her black fitted outfit hugged her body perfectly, showing off her athletic curves, and her dark curls tumbled perfectly over her shoulders. Grinning to herself, she pulled on the sleeves of her jacket, eliminating the wrinkles of cloth around her shoulders.

A sharp knock pulled her gaze away from herself. "And you were worried the scrubs would be inappropriate." Beverly looked the young woman up and down. "Is it painted on?"

Emelle chuckled. "This, whether you believe me or not, is my uniform." She pointed to the stripes on her cuffs. "This indicates my rank. Just because it's a little tight...well let me just say that your food isn't exactly fat free." She self-consciously straightened the fabric over her stomach.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you weight." Beverly looked at her sceptically. "It's just an interesting sense of style for a uniform."

"Coming from the woman with four pounds of foam in each shoulder." Emelle retorted with a sly grin as she flicked one of Beverly's shoulder pads.

Beverly straightened, and when Emelle walked past her towards the door, she took a quick look at the shoulders of her jacket. Shaking her head, she turned and followed Emelle towards the door. As the two walked out, Beverly immediately noticed the attention Emelle was drawing from the male officers. Her attention, however, was drawn away from the drooling looks from the young men, when Worf and two other officers walked towards them. "Mr. Worf! What can I do for you?"

"We're your escort." He shifted his gaze toward Emelle. "To ensure your safety on the way to the meeting."

"Well, thank you Worf, but I don't think that's necessary."

Emelle softly smiled. "She's right."

Worf took a step toward Emelle, but she held her ground. "As chief of security, it is my job to ensure the safety of this crew, and since your record on this ship is tainted, I am personally going to ensure you don't escape the consequences."

"What I meant," Emelle stepped forward so that they were toe to toe. "is that if I wanted to escape, they," she looked over Worf's shoulder at the two other security officers. "or you couldn't stop me."

As they glared at each other, Beverly stepped in and placed a hand on his arm. "Maybe we can continue this after the meeting. We're already late, and I don't want to be the one to explain to Captain Picard that it's because of a stare-down." Worf broke the gaze and nodded at Beverly. "Good. Shall we?"

Emelle brushed past Worf, and fell into step with Beverly. Throwing an other look over her shoulder, seeing the three security guards behind them, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had a distinct feeling this was going to be a long day. When they reached the turbo lift, they all stood in an awkward silence, Beverly folded her hands in front of her, as Emelle rolled back and forward lightly on the balls of her feet, and Worf shifted from left foot to right. When the doors opened, and the five squeezed into the lift. "Deck 1." Worf called. The tension was beginning to build as Emelle looked up from the floor and saw the two silent guards watching her, and she didn't have to look at the big guy. She could feel the burn of his gaze. Beverly could feel the tension build, and it started to make her nervous. As she observed Emelle, she didn't want to think of what she would be capable of if she felt threatened and acted on it.

"So, Worf," Beverly attempted to break the tension. "how's Alexander feeling?"

"Fine." Was all he replied.

Beverly nodded, and exhaled heavily. 'Can't blame a girl for trying.' Luckily the turbo doors opened to reveal Wesley Crusher.

He took a look at the people in the lift, and raised his hands. "I'll get the next one."

"No!" As he started to take a step back, Beverly reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in. "No need. There's lots of room." She looped her arm in his. She went to continue a conversation, when she saw the dumb struck look on his face as he stared at Emelle. Dropping her shoulders and shaking her head, she lightly grabbed Emelle's arm. "Wesley, this is Emelle Pinces, Commander of the _Volkerie_. Commander, this is my son, Lieutenant Wesley Crusher."

Smiling at the look on his face, Emelle slightly bowed her head. "Lieutenant."

"Co-" Wesley cleared his throat and extended his hand. "Commander." Emelle shook his hand, still grinning. "So," he turned to his mother, and cleared his throat again when he saw the grin forming on her face. "are you all off to the observation lounge?"

"Yes. Where are you off to?"

"Commander La Forge asked me to join the meeting. I've been working with Commander Data trying to find the quickest way to re-route power back to the ship's computer."

Emelle looked at him surprised. "What have you done so far?"

"We managed to connect an outside power source to your ship's computer, but it was only for a moment."

"What happened?"

"Ah," Wesley shifted feet lightly. "We underestimated how much power the damaged conduits could handle." Emelle raised both eyebrows, making him nervous. "We fried some of the circuits which-"

"You WHAT?" Emelle turned lightly towards Wesley, which made Worf respond by grabbing her arm. Emelle ripped her arm free and turned to him."Touch me again, and I'll break you!"

A few decks above, Deanna and Will were on their way to the senior staff meeting, arm in arm. When they heard arguing and banging coming from the lift, Deanna released Will and walked towards the door. She turned to him. "Something's wrong.

He quickly pressed the call button, and the noises got louder. When the doors opened, it only took Will one second to react. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" They all froze. One of the security guards was against the wall, cradling his left wrist, while the other was on a knee holding his bleeding nose. Beverly and Wesley were between Worf and Emelle, Beverly grasping Emelle's jacket collar with one hand, while using the other to push against Wesley's back as he used both hands to try and hold Worf back. "Mr. Worf, I would like an explanation. Now!"

The three standing Starfleet officers straightened themselves, Beverly keeping herself in front of Emelle. "We were escorting the doctor and commander to the meeting." Worf stated. He quickly turned his gaze to Emelle. "A disagreement arose."

"A disagreement? Mr. Worf there better be a better explanation when three of the most respected officers on this ship get into a fight with a _guest_."

Beverly stepped forward, a little insulted by Will's accusation. "It was a disagreement, Commander, hardly a fight."

Will pointed to the injured security guards. "They touched me first." Emelle explained.

"It was a misunderstanding sir." Wesley interrupted. "I was explaining to the Commander the work we had begun on the _Volkerie_, and there was misunderstood action."

"I moved!" Emelle moved past Beverly. "Then muscles over there grabbed me."

"I interpreted her action, and the heated nature of the conversation as an act of aggression towards the lieutenant."

Will held up both hands and closed his eyes. "I've heard enough." He turned to the two guards still in the lift. "Get yourselves down to sickbay, and then take the rest of the day." They nodded and closed the turbo doors.

Deanna stepped forward. "We should be going. We're already late."

Will nodded. "We'll discuss this later."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes."

"Yeah, sure." They all answered at once. Beverly and Wesley moved first, making their way down the hall. She loved her son, and knew that he was destined for great things, but Beverly was relieved that the business with the traveller was over, and he was back on board. She remembered back to the celebratory dinner she had with Jean Luc the night after Wesley returned and told them he would like to return to Starfleet. She remembered how Jean Luc rested an arm around the back of the coach, and as she leant in and rested her head on his shoulder he told her that he would accept Wesley's return. When Jean Luc called her to his ready room, and announced that Wesley would officially be returning to duty as a lieutenant, she could not remember being more proud of her son. She threw her arms around Jean Luc's neck, and hugged him, more than thrilled when he hugged her back with equal fervour.

Deanna shot a quick glance at Will, before moving to walk next to Emelle, leaving Will to walk with Worf.

"I am sorry Commander."

"It's ok Mr. Worf. What did happen to Ensigns Louis and K'lek?"

Worf grunted. "When Ensign K'lek moved to restrain our _guest_, she broke his wrist, and broke Ensign Louis's nose before he could reply."

Will chuckled. "She knows how to fight then."

Worf stopped before entering the observation lounge. "She, ah, she even managed block some of my blows. Rather skilfully, I might add."

Will full out smiled. "Are you saying, if you two came to blows, she'd beat you?"

Worf scowled even further. "Comedy is not one of your strong points Commander." He remarked as he moved past Will into the lounge.

Well, I'm enjoying it! Let me know what you guys think! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

When everyone had found a seat around the table, Picard leant forward. "Before we begin, I thought I would inform you all that we will be delaying our mission to Sector Alpha 1.02. Starfleet his allowed us 72 hours to investigate the situation we find ourselves in. Pending my report, they will decide our next course of action." He looked towards Emelle who was looking at the table, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "As I'm sure you're all aware, this is Commander Emelle Pinces." She looked up and plastered a fake smile. When Picard went on to ask Worf about the scans of the Waden system where they found the _Volkerie_, Emelle dropped her gaze again.

Deanna's attention was pulled by the sudden rush of emotions coming from the woman sitting across from her. She continued to look at Worf as he spoke, but her full attention was on Emelle. At first it was a rush of emotions, but there was one that stuck out: fear.

Fear gripped Emelle at the thought of telling them the truth. She had no idea how they would react when they found out, and so many negative scenarios plagued her mind, she decided not to divulge _that_ information unless she absolutely had to. As she glanced up from the table, she remembered there was an empath present, and was no doubt sensing her emotions. Using a technique perfected in the past, Emelle shut her mind, and stared at Deanna.

Feeling the woman's mind close suddenly, Deanna look at Emelle and found her staring at her. Sending a quick smile, Deanna returned her gaze to Worf. It was rare to come across a human who could shut their mind to her in an instant like that.

"Commander La Forge, any updates on the repairs to the _Volkerie_?" Picard's voice brought Deanna's attention up, where she met Will's questioning gaze. Shaking her head lightly, he dropped his eyes and turned to Geordi.

"Well, not really." Geordi looked toward Emelle. "We were hoping you'd be able to help us put the pieced together."

"I would be happy to." Emelle sighed in relief.

Picard held up his hand. "Commander La Forge can give you a full debrief after we're done here."

"Actually sir, Data and I would like to run a few more detailed diagnostics, and were hoping to start on them as soon as possible."

Picard nodded. "You're dismissed." He folded his hands as the two left, and stared at their guest. "There are a few things we need to know from you." Uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze, Emelle nodded as she shifted in her seat. "For starters, the other survivor we found on the bridge; we know he isn't Cardassian."

"Well, you're right. Tarren was human. He had the physical characteristics of a Cardassian male added surgically so that we'd be able to move throughout the prison complex without being questioned."

"Why were you rescuing prisoners?" Picard asked.

Emelle sighed. "As I said before, they weren't criminals. They were people taken by force from their homes to mine derinium; a compound used to create weapon systems in a variety of war class ships. We were asked by a system of planets in a distant sector to infiltrate the mine, and rescue a political figure." She shook her head. "When we got there, and saw how horrifically these people were treated, seeing children sob as the Sodier guards beat them." She felt her anger rise even thinking about it, so she took a moment to try and push it back down. "The _Volkerie_ can hold a decent amount of people, and Tarren thought we should try to take as many as we could. We all know how well that turned out."

Will nodded. "How did you come to command the _Volkerie_? Were you military on your home planet?"

She didn't immediately answer, Picard noticed her hesitation. "Is that where you got your ship? ON your home world?"

"The technology is remarkable." Data stated. "There are many systems that I am very curious to know their functions."

Emelle nodded. "Sure." She turned to Picard. "The truth." She shook her head. "The truth is, I'm a long story." She chuckled half heartedly. "No, I'm not military, and where I come from, we're no where near interstellar travel. When I left, separate regions couldn't even solve problems between themselves."

"Perhaps things will have changed in the time you've been gone." Deanna said hopefully.

"Maybe." Emelle swallowed heavily. "It's been a...a long time. I'd like to think humanity can evolve beyond throwing nuclear weapons at each other."

Beverly closed her eyes and nodded. "That would explain our test results. When we did a thorough scan, I noticed some abnormalities that could result from being exposed to residual radiation. They aren't life threatening." She looked at Emelle. "You must have been far from the blast site. Very lucky."

"Lucky?" Emelle asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "You think I'm _lucky_?" She shook her head. "Ok. You want my story, here it is. The region I was living in was no where _near_ any of the blast sites. But the shockwaves of two of the closest explosions were so strong they toppled buildings." She paused. "After eight nuclear weapons were dropped, world wide, there was a cease fire delegated by the more powerful territories. And by powerful, I mean those that were in power _before_ hand."

"Such levels of radiation would account for many casualties." Beverly interjected.

"Millions." Emelle shook her hear sadly. "The amount of people affected by radiation poisoning and other related diseases grew exponentially. Just when we thought we're living in hell, one of the regions who signed the cease fire reneged. They launched a bio-bomb on a region they were at war with before the initial attacks." She closed her eyes. "Not only was the intended target infected, but within three months, it was a global pandemic. People were dying so fast, and so soon after the attacks," She raised her shoulder in an attempted shrug. "we didn't know what to do with the bodies." Loosing her internal battle, a lone tear slipped out, and was quickly wiped away. "It was a respiratory infection, passed from person to person by simply touching them. My dad died within a few days of being infected. My sister a month afterwards."

"We are sorry for your loss." Picard said shaking his head. He observed the young woman, and he knew he had to push her further. "Please, continue when you're ready." When she looked at him with, the look on her face crushed him.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Deanna suggested.

Picard shook his head. "The Federation council informed me that they will want to run a full investigation, asking these same questions but in a much more formal, public arena." He looked at Emelle apologetically. "I think it would be better if we knew everything here, so that we would be prepared for what the council will hear."

She rapidly blinked the tears away and composed herself with a sigh. "Because of how easily it was spread person to person, governments created a scanning device that would tell them who was infected. The symptoms didn't appear until a few days after coming in contact with an infected person."

"Were the physicians not able to find a cure?" Beverly asked.

Emelle shook her head. "The scannings were frequent. Our political leaders wanted to get a census of how many people were killed. Everybody had something; radiation poisoning, the infection, other deadly diseases. When it was my turn, we were rounded up, transported to a military facility where the doctors checked us over. There were 14 of us in a group. Ten were infected. The other three had tumours throughout their bodies, slowly killing them."

"And you?"

Emelle looked to Will and pursed her lips. "I had nothing." Seeing the shock on his face and the faces of the other officers, she sighed. "When the shockwave tore through our city, it carried with it high levels of different kinds of radiation. Apparently, something in the wave woke up a dormant gene in my system, and my body started to produce this protein that was fighting off infection. I was immediately moved to a more secure location, I had no idea where, and shoved into this room for days. People came in and out drawing so much blood at a time, I can't remember how many times I passed out. Then one day I was moved again, this time into an other nation all together. When we arrived, I was put into a large medical room with nine other people. Turns out, I wasn't the only one with the genetic abnormality." She turned to Beverly. "That's what your scans found."

"I don't believe it. How many people had it?"

"I later heard that globally, there were a 257. In the complex I was in, there were only the ten of us. We were forced to live together in a large complex, and as a result we got to know each other rather well. After almost a year, they were able to synthesize the proteins in our system and create an antibody to help fight the infection."

"And it worked." Beverly stated, rather sceptical.

Emelle nodded. "Yes, for a bit. As a thanks for our cooperation, our families were the first injected." Her sad smile began to fade.

"However..."

"However, the infection mutated. The antibody was no longer effective. So, they began to run more tests, and we went from feeling like heroes, to prisoners. Our communication with our families was broke to a minimum. And then," She sighed. "then two of the people in our complex got sick. The infection was able to work around the protein in their systems, and they died. When we heard the same report from around the world, the rest of us were completely removed from any of the medical research, anyone who would come in contact with the infections. We were shut in a small complex for over two weeks with no contact to the outside, until finally they came to a decision. Of the 257 that stared, there were only 40 left around the world."

Picard sighed. "They couldn't have kept you locked in a room for the rest of your life. Did they release you to a neighbouring world to be cared for?"

"There was no neighbouring world, Picard. We were alone in our corner of the universe."

"Then what did they decide?" Deanna asked, taunted by the dark thoughts coming from Emelle.

"They decided to freeze us, and launch us into space, to prevent any more of us dying, and with it any hope for a cure."

Hearing the familiarity of the story, Picard leant forward. "Cryogenics." One at a time, the rest of the senior staff clued in, remembering the group they came across almost seven years earlier. "Where, exactly, did you say you're from?" Picard asked quietly.

Lightly chewing on her lower lip, Emelle considered lying, but they knew about the process, it would only lead to trouble if she lied. "My name-my _real_ name- is Emily Holmes." She swallowed. "I'm from Earth."

Oooohhh! Tell me what you think! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Picard sat in his ready room, Will and Deanna sitting in the chairs facing his desk. "How is this possible?" Will and Deanna looked at each other before shaking their heads. "I want every piece of information on this time period on Earth. You both have 24 hours to either confirm or falsify the Commander's story."

Will rubbed a hand against his face. "From everything I've heard about the nuclear war in World War III, I've never heard an account like this. Hell, I've never heard of people with immunity to the Warshock virus."

"From what I've read of Earth's history," Deanna interjected. "the physicians from several different countries collaborated, until they found a cure in 2040."

"So there's a chance she's lying?" Picard asked Deanna.

But she shook her head. "I can tell she's with holding information, but I sensed no deception from her."

Picard rubbed a hand over the top of his desk. "Where is she now?"

"We escorted her back to sickbay. Dr. Crusher wanted to run genetic tests, and try and find a connection between the cure to the Warshock virus and the protein in the Commander's system. She's to remain there until further notice."

"Under guard?"

"Of course sir." Picard exhaled and leant back. "Never a dull moment, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Number One." Picard turned to Deanna. "As soon as you and Commander Riker are finished reviewing the records, I would like you to talk to her. Try and see if you can figure out what exactly she's hiding."

With a quick nod, the two left the ready room, leaving Picard to his own thoughts. Slowly, he rose and walked to the replicator. "Tea, earl grey, hot." When it appeared, he picked it up and moved to look out the window. "Never a dull moment." He said quietly to himself as he drank the tea.

In sickbay, Emelle sat on the bio-bed, desperately trying to keep her face calm, devoid of the emotions she felt churning inside her, as Beverly and Nurse Ogawa waved scans over her entire body. Her jacket was lying next to her on the bed, and as she sat there, people buzzing around her, she flashed back to the time she was in the medical facility on Earth. When Beverly's scan came up over her face, she looked at the young woman, and when she saw the sadness in her eyes, she stopped. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Emelle looked at her confused. "For what?"

Beverly sighed as she placed the tricorder down next to Emelle on the bed. "For everything I suppose." She looked back up to Emelle's face. "We're almost done with our scans, and then I have a few questions for you if that's alright?"

Emelle shrugged. "It's not like I can go anywhere."

Beverly looked over her shoulder at the two security guards on either side of the door. "You can wait outside." The guards looked at each other, not sure whether they should move. With a curt smile, Beverly walked over and pressed the control, opening the door. "I'll be fine." Hesitantly, they moved past her and stood guard outside sickbay. Nurse Ogawa handed Beverly a PADD before turning to tend to an other patient. "Would you like to talk in my office?"

With a quick nod, Emelle grabbed her jacket, throwing it on, and followed Beverly into her office. "What is it you'd like to know?" She asked as she sat.

"Well," Beverly reviewed the PADD in her hands. "first off I should tell you that in my entire career in medicine, I've never come across any record of the type of medical research done on people with an immunity to the Warshock virus that you told us about."

Emelle closed her eyes. "And second?"

"Second, on record, all accounts say that the first cure issued out of one of Earth's old nations, the United States, I believe, worked. And the global distribution of the drug was a stepping stone to resolving the petty issues between nations." She regarded the woman before her before continuing. "However, my scans show high levels of a protein in your system that is almost identical to the drug."

"Almost?"

"Yes, there was a 2% variance in the coding of the two." She paused. "Why do you think this can't be found in our records?"

Emelle scoffed. "It wasn't exactly a shining moment in our cultures' history."

Beverly chuckled. "Where exactly was the research done?"

"In a military complex known as Area 21, in the United States."

"Is that where you're from, the United States."

Emelle chuckled. "Ah, no. I'm from Canada, the east coast. One of the others in our group was from Western Canada."

"Did all of you share the abnormality to the same degree?" Beverly waved her hand slightly as she continued. "I ask because you have a large amount of the protein in your system, and there appears to be no difference in activity between the gene creating the protein, and the genes that have been active your whole life. Was it the same with the others?"

Emelle shook her head. "The doctors told us that those of us with the abnormality, who died, weren't creating enough of the protein because their genes were not fully active. There were four of us with the high level of the protein in our system."

Beverly lowered her voice, trying to reach out to the woman as not only as doctor to patient, but woman to woman. "You said in the meeting you all got to know each other rather well. Were the other three good friends of yours?"

"Not before. But after we were brought together," she smiled. "we became the closest thing to family to each other." She paused, a nostalgic look crossing her face. "The three others were Helen, Daniel, and Robyn. Daniel and Robyn were Helen's kids. Her husband, Mark, was one of the two in our group who died."

"What happened to the other four who survived?"

"They were there. But after Mark died, I helped Helen with the kids as much as I could. That's how we became so close."

"How did the children respond to when they went to...when you were launched?"

"Oh, we couldn't tell them the truth." Emelle exclaimed, slouching in her chair. "How do you tell a four year old boy _that_ truth? Thankfully, Robyn was only 18 months and wouldn't have understood either way."

"If I may ask," Beverly said leaning her arms on the desk. "How did they...I mean did they give you a sedative first?"

Emelle nodded. "We were moved to the capsule where they gave us an injection putting us to sleep. I remember Daniel crying when they jabbed him with a needle." She shook her head.

"_Ensign Faller to Dr. Crusher._"

Beverly closed her eyes briefly at the interruption before tapping her badge. "Crusher here, what is it ensign?"

"_Sorry ma'am but there's an emergency in med- lab 3. One of the incubation machines has malfunctioned._"

"I'm on my way." When she stood, Emelle also rose running the palms of her hands over her pant legs. "I have to be going, but if you need anything, Nurse Ogawa will help you." Grabbing a small kit, Beverly quickly moved out of sickbay. Emelle watched as the doctor left, and the two guards returned to stand inside. Exhaling heavily in frustration, she moved out of Beverly's office flopped herself onto the bio-bed with a huff.

Deanna and Will sat in his office, reading the various amount of information before them. It had been several hours, and they still didn't find anything remotely helpful. Throwing his PADD down on the table caused Deanna to jump lightly. "My eyes are starting to glaze over."

"I wouldn't recommend any more coffee." Deanna smirked looked at the collection of empty mugs on the table. "You may never go to sleep."

"I don't know Deanna." Will stood and stretched his legs as he walked.

"You don't know what?"

"How will this end? I mean, will we return her to Earth like we did with the last group we came across, just leave her with whatever descendants of her family is left?"

Deanna leaned back in her chair. "What else can we do?" Will shrugged but Deanna knew better. "You have an alternative in mind, please share."

"You know me too well." He said smiling as he moved and dropped himself on the coach. "What if we let her stay? Here."

"On the _Enterprise_?" Deanna furrowed her brow.

"She knows this quadrant well, she's obviously a capable soldier, has a commendable rank." He sighed. "And I have to admit I like the idea of chartering a new sector with someone who's familiar with it; the different species, cultures, laws. I like it a lot better then going through blind."

Deanna thought for a moment. "That actually does not sound like a bad idea. Have you considered mentioning it to the captain?"

"I might. In the end it's not up to him. I can put my recommendation in when we meet with the council, but that's all I can do."

"When do we meet with the council?"

Will shook his head. "They will pick a time and place after reviewing the captain's report. We'll know soon enough." He sighed and then looked at Deanna. "Are you ok?" He asked when he noticed the saddened look on her face.

"She was able to close her mind to me in the meeting." Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But when she was telling us about Earth and her life before, it opened slightly, and I got a glimpse at her emotions." She shook her head. "There are memories that are plaguing her. Dark...horrific things that she finds terrifying." Will moved from the coach and knelt in front of where Deanna sat. "I know I said I could tell she was with holding information, but after feeling that darkness inside her mind...I'm not sure I want to know." She ducked her head.

Will reached up to tip her chin, and then moved his hand to cup her cheek. He went to say something but stopped himself. "I don't know what to tell you." He said after a moment. "I wish I could say something to make it easier..."

Deanna smiled and reached up to grasp the hand on her cheek. "You being here is enough."

"Ok ensign." Beverly called lying underneath the incubation machine. "Give that a try." She crossed her fingers, and when Faller flipped the switch, and the machine came to life with a hum, Beverly gave a victory laugh. "Well done ensign. Now help me up." As the younger woman helped Beverly to her feat, she wiped the dust from her uniform.

"_Picard to Dr. Crusher_." Beverly sighed.

"Crusher here."

"_Beverly, would you join me in my ready room?_"

"I'll be there shortly." Ensign Faller handed her her lab coat with a sympathetic smile. "Let me know if anything changes, won't you Amanda?"

"Yes ma'am." She walked through the corridors to the turbo lift, and once inside she took a moment to rest against the wall. From what she figured, it was at least 2300, and she was in dire need of some rest. As the lift stopped, she pushed herself off the wall and into the bridge.

"Doctor." Data acknowledged her. "Is there something I can assist you with?" He asked standing.

"No thank you Data. Captain Picard asked to see me."

"Very well." He said returning to his seat.

When the door chimed, Picard tapped off his view screen. "Come in." He smiled when Beverly walked in. "Crisis averted I hope." See her questioning look as she sat on the coach he continued. "The incubation machine. When Nurse Ogawa brought me your report, she told me you were unavoidably detained."

Beverly laughed as Jean Luc sat next to her. "Yes. Crisis averted. And I don't mind saying that after several hours of trying to fix that piece of junk, I'm ready for a long shower."

Jean Luc chuckled. "You could have asked for Commander La Forge's assistance."

"Geordi is busy with the repairs to the _Volkerie_." She watched him as the conversation turned to their guest. "What do you make of everything?"

He huffed. "I asked Mr. Worf to assign quarters for our guest, temporarily, and I have Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi going over the records of that time period, trying to find any information that could either prove or disprove the Commander's account of history."

"That's not what I asked Jean Luc." She said with a soft smile. "How do _you_ feel?" When he didn't immediately respond, she lowered her voice. "I was there when you saw the Cardassian lying on the table in sickbay. I saw your face as you looked at him."

Picard grunted in reply. "We're not dealing with Cardassians anymore Beverly."

"But that doesn't mean you have to rebury what you felt!" She was concerned for him, and when he tried to shrug off the topic, she grew frustrated. "When you returned from our mission on Celtris 3, I knew you were struggling with what happened to you, and I thought it would be best to give you space." she reached out and grasped his hands. "I don't expect you to bare your soul, telling me every detail." She looked at his now darkened eyes. "But I am here for you, whatever you do want to talk about." She lifted a hand and brought it to his cheek. She watched as he took in what she said, and smiled when he took the hand from his cheek and placed a kiss on its wrist.

"Oh, where would I be without you Beverly?"

She chuckled. "It would be a dull life for sure."

Jean Luc smiled, but their moment was interrupted by the chime of his door. "Come in."

Will stopped when he saw the two on the coach, causing Deanna to bump into him. "I'm sorry, are we interrupting anything."

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"What did you find Number One?"

Will smiled and held up a PADD. "It's what we didn't find."

Picard scowled slightly when Will handed him the PADD. "She's been deleted from the records." Deanna explained.

"Deleted?" Beverly asked.

"It would appear," Will continued. "that every mention of the name Emily Holmes has been erased from records. There are accounts of her parents having two daughters, and their life-stories can be found in detail, but whenever there's mention of the youngest daughter...there are gaps in history."

"There is also record of an enormous amount of money being funded into medical research that can't be explained. According to records from other nations at the same time, they were using a fraction of the amount this nation was using."

"Not to mention two space capsules missing but no records of their use."

Picard looked from his first officer to counsellor. "Are you suggesting that she may be telling the truth?"

Will nodded. "It's a very real possibility." He watched as Picard absorbed the data and sat behind his desk. "How do you want to continue sir?"

Picard paused before responding. "I need to contact Starfleet so they can arrange the investigation. As for our guest," He looked at the three in the room. "I suggest we make her comfortable."

"I will speak to her in the morning sir."

"Thank you counsellor." Deanna nodded. "Dismissed."

They all moved to leave, but Beverly stopped and turned from the door. "Jean Luc," She waited for him to look up from the report he was reading before continuing. "Have you considered what the council may decide to do with her?"

Sighing he nodded. "I assume they will return her to Earth, maybe offer her a position of some sort to help her start her life." He watched as Beverly's face remained motionless. "You disagree."

"No. You're probably right; they'll make sure she gets a comfortable life on Earth." Jean Luc folded his hands, waiting for her to finish. But she didn't, and just shook her head and turned to leave.

"Beverly," she turned when the door opened. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jean Luc."


	8. Chapter 8

With a smile on her face, Deanna made her way through the various corridors, nodding in welcome at various people bidding her good morning. It was close to a shift change, so people were moving through the halls, off to their different posts to start their day, and Deanna could feel the contentment coming from the crew. As she neared the quarters assigned to Emelle, she noticed the same security guards posted outside her room. "Good morning." She quipped coming to a stop in front of the doors.

"Sir." They both replied.

She pointed to the door. "I'm here to see the commander." The guard near the console pressed the button, waiting for the commander to answer the chime. When she didn't, he pressed it again, but still nothing. He looked back to Deanna who stepped forward. "Computer, override authorization-"

Her command was cut off when she heard a voice from behind the door. "_Hello?_"

"Are you alright?"

"_Um, yeah. I just...oh dear._" Deanna took a step back. "_Um, how do I get the door open again?_" She asked sheepishly.

Deanna smiled. "Just tell me to come in."

"_Ah, come in_." Emelle said hesitantly. When the doors slid open, Deanna had to contain a smile at the sight before her. "Counsellor."

"Commander. Did I wake you?"

"A little." Emelle wore a standard issue Starfleet white tank top, and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were still half asleep. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast in Ten Forward." She responded, finally giving into her smile.

"Um...sure." As she rubbed the palm of her hand against her eye, she stifled a yawn and moved to the side. "Please. Come in." As she entered, she indicated for the guards to stay outside. "Give me a minute to, uh, get ready. Please, make yourself comfortable." She said as she returned to her room.

"I imagine you were relieved when you were given a room. Much better then spending a night in sickbay."

"_Relieved isn't quite the word I'd use._" Emelle replied from her room. "_Ecstatic might be a better one._"

Deanna chuckled as she sat in the chair in the living room. "I was also wondering if you were up for a little tour after breakfast."

"_Sounds great!_" There was a quick pause. "_I'm sorry, where did you say we're going again?_"

"Ten Forward." Deanna replied with a smile. "It's the crew lounge."

"Sounds good." Emelle emerged from her room, pulling her hair from underneath the neckline of her shirt.

"I see you're sticking with the leather uniform." Deanna remarked when she noticed a similar outfit to the one Emelle wore the day before.

Emelle looked down, then looked Deanna up and down. "It's my uniform. You wear yours everyday." Deanna looked at her sceptically, but chose not to say anything more. Emelle had managed to pull half her hair up in a loose ponytail, and apply enough makeup to convince anyone she didn't just wake up.

"Shall we?" Deanna asked leading to the door.

Emelle flashed a quick smile and zipped her uniform jacket. "Lead on."

When they walked out of her quarters, the guards began to follow them, but Deanna stopped them. "Thank you gentlemen, but we no longer require your assistance." When they didn't move, Deanna addressed them by rank. "Lieutenants. You've been relieved." After sharing an uneasy look, the two guards turned and walked away.

"I was wondering what it took to get them to leave. Thank you."

Deanna turned and they continued to walk. "No need. I could feel how uncomfortable you were-"

"Ok." Emelle interrupted stopping. She waited for Deanna to turn, and then stepped towards her, lowering her voice. "I have the upmost respect for you Counsellor, but I would really appreciate it, if you could...ah...refrain from..." Deanna's surprise showed on her face. "I'm...uncomfortable around empaths, it's nothing personal."

Deanna slowly nodded, a little taken aback at the confession. "Alright."

"Thanks." They walked the rest of the way to Ten Forward in silence. As they walked down the hall, Deanna was surprised at the attention Emelle was getting from most of the male crew they passed, and even some of the female crew. She was even more surprised how much harder she had to concentrate to respect the commander's request and not probe her emotions. When they finally walked through the doors of Ten Forward, Emelle slowed to take a look around, and fully stopped when she saw out the windows. "Wow."

Deanna led them to a table, and smiled when she saw Guinan tending the bar. "It's not too bad. The lady who runs Ten Forward is a gem, the crew loves her. Speaking of."

Her attention moved to Guinan as she approached the table. "Good morning counsellor."

"Good morning. Guinan, I'd like you to meet Commander Emelle Pinces. Emelle, this is Guinan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Guinan said bowing her head. "Do you ladies mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Not at all." Deanna answered as she stood from her chair. "Why don't I get us something to eat, and you two can get to know each other?" She squeezed Guinan's shoulder as she moved past the table.

"So, Commander, what do you think of the _Enterprise_?" She asked pulling up an other chair.

Emelle chuckled. "It's impressive." Guinan smiled. "And I have to admit it's nothing like what I expected of the Federation."

"What did you expect?" Guinan asked smiling.

"Well," Emelle started. "For years now, the Cardassians have been threatening the rest of the quadrant with the 'Invasion of the Federation'. They made you out to be worse then they are, if that's possible."

"Ah. So we should expect some negative responses to our presence here." Guinan replied.

Emelle chuckled. "There will be plenty of resistance for sure. It's going to take a long time before the Federation will be welcomed, let alone trusted in this sector."

"So," Guinan began after a moment. "I hear you're from Earth."

Emelle lightly nodded. "Yeah."

"Emelle, that's not a common Earth name. Where is it from?"

"Well, it's actually not my name. My original name is Emily."

"Emily's a lovely name. Which would you rather, Emily or Emelle?"

Emelle thought for a moment. "The latter, I suppose." She went to explain but then changed her mind. "I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story."

Guinan smiled. "That's very sweet of you. Most people just assume that, as a bartender, I always want to hear their every problem." They shared a smile, and Guinan indicated towards Deanna as she returned with a small plate of fruit and pastries. "Not everyone can be as patient as this one."

"I see you two found something to talk about." Deanna remarked when she saw them share a laugh.

"Guinan was sharing the joys of bartending." Emelle commented as she took one of the pastries off the plate, but when she tasted it and immediately disliked it, she put it down, barely able to swallow the piece in her mouth. "What the hell is that?"

Deanna took a similar pastry and took a bite. "It's filled with a fruit from Betazed. A delicacy." She explained as she took an other bite, humming in appreciation.

"Well, I should let back to work." Guinan smiled as she stood. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and Commander," She turned to Emelle. "it was lovely meeting you. Do come back soon."

"It was nice meeting you too." Emelle responded with a smile as the older woman returned to her duties.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" An unsure look crossed Emelle's face as she considered Deanna's question.

"Sure." She replied.

"I've noticed you have moved to correct any of us when we call you Emelle."

"That's not a question." Emelle replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't finished." Deanna stated, shooting her companion a 'smart ass' look and Emelle raised her hands in apology. "Would you rather we call you Emily, or Emelle?"

She smiled. "You know, Guinan just asked me that."

"And?"

"And..." She carefully though out her answer. "I've created a new life here, and I've formed relationships, professional and personal, with almost every culture in this sector, as Emelle Pinces." She shook head. "If I'm going to continue to maintain these relationships, then I have to stay with this name."

"If that didn't matter, would you still feel the same way?"

"There's no point in playing 'what-if's', Counsellor." She regarded Deanna for a moment. "Is there?"

"What do you mean?"

Emelle leant forward on the table. "The only way it 'wouldn't matter', is if I was no longer...here." Realization dawned on her face. And she closed her eyes. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Deanna sighed. "There's a chance the council will want to return you to Earth after-"

"Why? What right do they have?" Emelle raised her voice.

Deanna quickly glanced around before lowering her voice. "Perhaps this isn't the best place..."

"I'm sorry, and where would be a good place for you to tell me that the Federation has the _arrogance_ to assume that you have a _right_ to do this?" She asked, lowering her voice. She closed her eyes and shook her head, calming her anger. "My being here is not hindering the Federation's attempt to get a foothold in this sector. Hell, if anything they should want to use the knowledge I have to _help_ in that respect. I have a life here, Deanna. I have friends, and people I care about _here_." She cleared her throat and sat back in her chair. "Everyone I loved and cared for on Earth are gone. Why would I want to go back?"

Deanna thought about what she'd just heard. Folding her hands in her lap, she nodded. "This is something that you will have to bring up with the captain. And the council."

Emelle nodded, her shoulders slouched slightly. "You know I'm not really hungry anymore." She indicated to the plate with her hand. "That...fruit thing..." She grimaced, attempting to lighten the mood.

Seeing through her attempt, Deanna smiled anyway. "Alright. What would you like to do now?"

Emelle looked at her surprised. "I get to choose?"

"Yes. Within reason." Deanna quickly added as she stood.

Emelle drummed her fingers against the table before standing. "Oh, I don't know." She thought, and as the two walked out of Ten Forward, she grabbed Deanna's forearm as they walked. "Can we see my ship?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright everybody, let's give this a shot." Geordi indicated to Wesley at the controls. He tapped the controls, and watched as a modified tractor beam lifted a larger piece of debris. When it was in place, Wesley entered an other command, and an additional machine began to connect it to the rest of the ship. "Yes! Well done Wes!"

"Thank you sir." Wesley replied, stepping next to Geordi. "Looks like we've got company." He commented as Emelle and Deanna walked into the cargo bay.

Emelle had an utter devastated look on her face. When she saw the state of her ship she rushed forward to stand in front, looking into the main window. "Oh my...ship!" She ran a hand over the metal, sighing.

"Commander, counsellor." Geordi welcomed them as he and Wesley walked over to join the women. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"How...I mean..." Emelle muttered. Turning to the three behind her, she chuckled sadly. "It's worse that I remember."

"You should have seen it before we started the larger repairs." Geordi said smiling. "Wes here managed to modify an old science project so that we could reassemble some of the larger pieces."

"Science project?" Emelle asked sceptically.

"It's basically a smaller version of the _Enterprise's_ tractor beam." He smiled as he remembered the events around the Psi virus crisis.

"We figure it'll be easier to repair its systems if most of the ship's put together." Geordi explained when Emelle walked towards them.

Wesley couldn't help but notice her; the sway of her hips when she walked, her piercing eyes...that body. He shook the thoughts from his head. He was with Robyn, and he was pretty sure she'd kick his ass if she knew what he was thinking. It didn't help when he turned his attention to Deanna, that she had a knowing look plastered on her face. "We've, ah, been able to restore power to the computer in brief intervals. Don't want to get carried away now do we?" He chuckled.

"Yes." Deanna said still staring at him. "We don't want that." She was thoroughly enjoying teasing him.

"Would you care for some help gentlemen?" Emelle asked rubbing her hands together.

"Ah, actually-" Geordi started.

"Captain Picard would like you to assist, but needs to get authorization from the council before. With the impending investigation, it's prudent to do everything by the book." Deanna explained.

"Oh." Emelle said disappointed.

"We can continue the tour if you'd like?" Deanna asked.

"What have you seen so far Commander?" Wesley asked smiling at her.

Emelle smirked. "Just Ten Forward and here."

"Oh, make sure you check out the Holo-deck." He replied with a little too much gusto.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." Deanna said. "We'll leave you two to get back to work now."

"See you later." "Have fun!" Wesley and Geordi called at the same time as Deanna and Emelle left the cargo bay. When they left, they looked at each other, cleared their throats and returned to repairing the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

If he could scowl further, he would. Picard sat in his ready room, clutching the now cold cup of tea in his hands as he stared at the screen on his desk, the communication already ended. He tapped his comm badge with more force than necessary. "Number One, would you join me in my ready room." He lowered the tea to his table; the clatter of the glass against glass grated his already thin nerves.

When Will walked in a few seconds later, he could tell the captain was not particularly happy. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"I've just received word from Starfleet." He replied moving to stand in front of his desk. "They're ordering us back to Federation space, to rendezvous with four Starfleet representatives at Star base 121 for the official investigation."

Will raised his eyebrows. "That didn't take long. Who did the council choose for the representatives?"

Picard sighed heavily. "Admirals Janeway, Jellico, and Paris."

"And the fourth sir?"

He looked at his first officer, and for a second Will thought he saw a pleading look in Picard's eyes. "They've decided in a case as special as this, that they would be more comfortable with a fourth party who would be able to discern whether or not Commander Pinces is being truthful."

Will started to smile, but desperately tried to hide it. "Wouldn't happen to be a Betazed ambassador would it sir?"

"I'm afraid so number one." Picard exhaled heavily. "Would you see that the proper arrangements are made; chances are Ambassador Troi will want to remain on board..."

"Yes sir." Will replied as he turned to leave. "Shall I set in a course for Star base 121?"

Picard hesitated for a moment, quickly weighing his options before nodding. Smiling, Will walked out of the ready room.

"And this," Deanna said as the two came to Holo-deck 2. "is one of the holo-decks on board."

"Let me see if I get this. This room can take on the location...any location really?" Emelle asked, as she looked over the control panel outside the doors.

Deanna nodded. "You can even add holo-characters, adjust the weather, time in history." She was interrupted when several people walked out. "Oh, looks like a class is ending. Would you like to take a look?"When Emelle nodded, they stepped into the room where there were still over a dozen people, all talking, preparing to leave. It was a simple program, a room with white floors and walls, similar in appearance to the gym where Worf usually held his classes. Catching Worf's eye, Deanna walked over to him, Emelle a few steps behind her. "Worf, I didn't know you were holding class in here."

"Yes, many of the new crew members expressed an interest, and with the captain's approval, we moved here to make more room." He straightened when he saw Emelle move over to where the Bokken and other training weapons were stored by the wall. "Counsellor, I had assigned a security detail to the Commander for a reason."

Deanna followed Worf's gaze. "If she was going to hurt me, or anyone else, she would have done so already." Worf grunted his disagreement. Turning back to Emelle, she saw her raise a hanbo, and skilfully swing it in her hand.

"_Barclay to Counsellor Troi_."

"What is it Reg?" She was annoyed by the disturbance, but she sensed great agitation in his voice.

"_I was wondering, Dr. Crusher asked me to participate in an other play, and I'm supposed to play this romantic part, but the thought of saying these things..._" Emelle laughed when Barclay started to hyperventilate over the comm system.

"Meet me in my office, I'm on my way."

"_Oh, thank you counsellor. Thank you_."

Deanna sighed and then walked over to Emelle. She took the woman's arm, and pulled her towards where Worf stood. "Worf, why don't you show the Commander some of the Klingon exercises, and maybe she could show you some she has acquired." Her smile faded as she looked from Worf to Emelle as they stared at each other, neither intimidated by the other. "Ok. I'll catch up with you two later." She said when neither replied nor even acknowledged her presence, and moved to the door of the holo-deck. Before leaving she turned around. They hadn't moved. 'I hope they don't kill each other.' She thought as she shook her head and walked out the door towards her office.

Beverly stood from behind her desk, still reading the latest report published in the Starfleet medical journal a she walked to the replicator and ordered a cup of chamomile tea. Softly blowing on the drink in an attempt to cool it down, she moved back to her desk, but was stopped before she could fully move around it. "Doctor!" She turned at Nurse Ogawa's voice. "You need to come in here!"

Beverly quickly dropped the PADD and tea on her desk and rushed out of her office. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she took in the sight before her. Worf was half sitting on the bio bed, half leaning against it with blood seeping from a large laceration on his forehead, and cradling his swollen left wrist. Emelle hobbled in, her right shoulder obviously out of socket, and when she made it to the bio bed, she carefully, sat herself down, swearing under her breath when her knee bumped against the side. Still in slight shock at the sight, Beverly moved to stand between the two occupied beds. "What did you two do to each other?"

Emelle and Worf shared a quick look before Worf clarified. "It was...a friendly sparring match."

Beverly raised her eyebrows in a 'yeah right' attitude before pulling the tricorder from her jacket pocket. "Yeah, looks that way." She said sarcastically as she began to scan Emelle, and Nurse Ogawa did the same to Worf. "Your shoulder is completely dislocated, and there appears to be some ligament damage." She said as she scanned over her shoulder. As she lowered the scanner over her torso, Beverly shook her head. "Looks like you've taken a couple blows to your chest."

"Lucky shots." Emelle replied, trying to hold back the groan as the radiating pain seemed to intensify causing tears to spring to her eyes.

Beverly moved further down, scanning her discoloured knee. "You've torn your ACL." Closing the tricorder and placing it on the bed, she then moved to grab a hypo-spray of pain killers and press it into Emelle's neck. "Luckily for you, I can fix these."

"Doctor, can you look at this?" Nurse Ogawa called. Beverly turned to the other bed, and looked at the tricorder readings.

Not believing what she was reading, she reached up to Worf's head wound. "There's dry blood." She pulled her hand back. "How long ago did this happen?"

Worf grimaced slightly as a nurse began to heal his broken wrist. "She was able to provide a counter attack in the beginning of our match. It was a-"

"Lucky shot." Beverly finished shaking her head. "Well how much longer did you continue before coming to your senses and coming here?"

Worf, knowing his delay was wrong lowered his head. "We continued for at least an other 30 minutes." Seeing Beverly move to put her hands on her hips, he continued. "Later in the match, as I swung the Bat'leth, she was able to evade the blow, and then swung her hanbo breaking my wrist."

"You fought against her wooden hanbo with the Bat'leth?" Beverly asked in disbelief

"In our defence," Emelle spoke up. "We started hand-to-hand but it got a little heated, so we moved to the hanbo and bokken, and then moved to whatever weapons were in the holo-deck." She grimaced in pain again.

Beverly shook her head and looked at Worf. "When the nurse is done with your wrist she'll see to your head, but I want you to stay right there." She pointed to the bed with her finger before turning back to Emelle. "Ok, I'm going to have to put that shoulder back into position before I heal the ligaments." Emelle nodded, and braced herself when Beverly moved her hands, one on Emelle's wrist, and the other on the front of her shoulder. "Ready? 1, 2-"

"Don't count down!" Emelle interrupted. "I don't want to know when you're going to do it! Don't tell me, just do it." As soon as she uttered the last word, Beverly pushed, and the shoulder went back into place with a loud CRACK. Emelle gasped in pain, and grabbed Beverly's jacket sleeve with her good hand as she instinctively bent forward. Slowly she sat up, her eyes glazed over. "I may throw up on you."

"It's alright, wouldn't be the first time." Beverly remarked, smiling as she sprayed her neck again. She grabbed the appropriate instrument, but looked slightly troubled. She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "The type of repair needed requires this instrument to be in direct contact with your skin. We're going to have to remove your shirt."

"I've got a tank top on underneath."

Beverly nodded her head. "That's fine." With the help of an other nurse, Beverly began to slowly lift the long sleeve shirt over Emelle's good shoulder, and then her hurt shoulder. Finally pulling it over her head, Beverly noticed the tank top had hiked up in the back, and concern flooded her when she saw the crisscross scarring on Emelle's back. There were many, some which appeared much older then others. Pulling herself back, she quickly pulled the tank down, and began healing the damage to her shoulder. She chose not to say anything when she noticed no indication from Emelle that she knew Beverly saw them. "At least, tell me you didn't keep fighting with a torn shoulder and knee."

"No." Worf replied. "Well, she did take advantage of my momentary concern for her after she injured her knee, slashing her hanbo against my wrist." He glared at Emelle.

"Oh come on. Like you wouldn't have done the same." She threw, glaring back at him.

After a moment, Beverly turned off the device. "How does that feel?"

Tentatively, Emelle lifted and began rotating her shoulder. "Not bad. A little stiff."

"And it will be for a while." She commented as she moved to repair her knee. "Have you injured your knee before?"

"I tore my ACL and MCL when I was 17."

"You didn't get the proper treatment?" Beverly asked rolled up the pant leg and began the repairs on her knee.

Emelle watched in awe as how her once swollen and purple knee slowly changed back to its original size and colouring. "Yeah, well we didn't exactly have this kind of medical technology way back when."

"True." She moved her gaze between Worf and Emelle. "How are you both feeling?"

"Fine." They both replied.

"Ok. You can both leave, but I don't want you to even think about sparring with anyone for four days, is that understood?" They nodded, slipped of the beds, and moved to the door but Beverly held up her hands to stop them. "Well, at least tell me who won?"

Emelle and Worf shared an other quick glance. "It was a draw." They both said together.

Beverly couldn't help but laugh as they two once-again-whole warriors left sickbay, their tails between their legs. When they did leave, Beverly moved back to clear the instruments, and she thought remembered Emelle's back. Pausing as she placed the hypo-spray down with the others on the counter, she lifted her hand to her comm to call Deanna, but stopped. She wasn't sure if this was something she was obligated to tell her. Sighing, she tapped the badge. "Dr. Crusher to Counsellor Troi."

"_Troi here. What can I do for you Beverly?"_

Beverly took a moment to think before replying. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in Ten Forward for an early supper."

"_I'd love to. I'm meeting with Lieutenant Barclay at the moment, but I'll come by your office when I'm finished._"

Beverly smiled when she heard Deanna's reply. "I'll see you then." Stuffing her hands back into her jacket pocket, she moved back into her office, trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Worf and Emelle walked side by side to the turbo lift in silence. The passing crew members quickly moved to the side as the pair walked through the corridors, Emelle with a slight limp, and Worf slowly rotating his left wrist. When they stopped outside the turbo lift doors, they met each other's gaze once, and Emelle pursed her lips in a polite grin. When the doors opened, there was a miscommunication as to who'd enter the doors first, until Worf finally stepped back and held his arm out, allowing Emelle to enter first.

"Deck 8." He ordered with a bark.

Emelle glanced at him before returning her gaze to the doors. "Deck 6." They continued to stand there in an awkward silence, and then Worf exhaled heavily through his nose. "Something bothering you?" Emelle asked still looking at the door.

"I am, unsatisfied with a draw."

"Thank God, me too." Emelle chuckled as she rolled her stiff shoulder. "Maybe when we're back at our peak we can give it an other go?"

Worf considered her offer for a moment. "It would be wise to not inform Dr. Crusher."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emelle smiled. When the lift stopped, Emelle moved to walk out. "Have a good evening lieutenant."

"Same to you." Worf replied with a curt bow of his head. When the doors closed, Worf lifted his wrist and began rotating it. "It was an impressive manoeuvre." He said aloud to no one. As soon as he said it, he shook his head. He knew a certain first officer who would never let him live it down if he ever repeated that aloud again!

Beverly sat in her office, looking at the PADD lying on her desk, but not at all paying attention to what it said. When the doors opened, and Deanna walked into her office with a smile, Beverly looked up. "Oh, Deanna, you're here."

"It's nice to see you too Beverly." She chuckled as she moved to stand behind one of the chairs facing Beverly's desk, and lightly drummed her fingers against the head rest.

"I didn't mean it like that." She was disappointed because she hadn't come to a decision whether or not to tell Deanna about Emelle's back. "Deanna I need your advice."

Exhaling in frustration, Deanna moved to sit in the chair. "Beverly, just tell him the truth. What's the worse that could happen?"

Beverly looked at her friend for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

When she realized Beverly wasn't talking about the same thing she was talking about, Deanna cleared her throat. "What are _you_ talking about?"

Not willing to go down that twisted road, Beverly shook her head. "I was concerned about whether or not I should tell you about something." Seeing the blank expression of Deanna's face, she clarified. "I know something about one of my patients, and I'm concerned whether or not I should tell you."

"Did someone say anything that made you concerned?"

"No. No one said anything. It's what I saw."

Deanna shook her head. "Beverly I don't understand. But if it's bothering you this much, maybe it would be best to tell me. Whether as your friend or as ship's counsellor, is up to you."

Beverly sighed. She was right. "Worf and Emelle came into sickbay earlier. They decided to spar together."

Deanna laughed. "I was giving Emelle a tour when Reg called me for an emergency session. It was actually my idea for the two of them to show each other some of their exercises." Deanna considered it for a moment. "Perhaps not the best idea I've had."

Beverly nodded. "Worf had a large laceration on his head and a broken wrist, while Emelle had a dislocated shoulder and a torn ligament in her knee." Seeing Deanna's eye widen in surprise, Beverly chuckled. "I know right?"

"So," Deanna though for a moment. "are you worried that they both have a lot of bent up anger, and you're worried they may hurt either themselves or others?" She asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Well I am now." Beverly said, and shared a laugh with Deanna.

"It does seem a bit far fetched." Deanna looked up at her friend. "Does your concern involve Worf, or Emelle?"

"Emelle has...that's to say, there are..." Seeing Deanna try to understand the encrypted sentence, Beverly lowered her voice. "She has quite a few scars."

Deanna looked at her quizzically. "We all have scars Beverly. Events in our past have the tendencies to leave lasting reminders, usually in reference to negative ones. You heard about her past. There's no surprise she has-"

"No, Deanna." Beverly interrupted waving her hands. "You misunderstand me. Deanna, her back is covered in scars." Deanna leant back, her shoulders dropping slightly. "I wasn't sure if telling you crossed any lines of confidentiality."

Deanna sighed. "How did she react when you saw them?" Beverly quickly avoided her gaze. "She doesn't know?"

"I was in the middle of healing her shoulder, and it seemed like a personal thing, so I quickly covered her back." Beverly rushed out her explanation.

"Captain Picard wants me to have scheduled meetings with her to go over the questions the Starfleet representatives will ask her." She smiled sadly. "Maybe they will come up then." She uncrossed her legs and slid to the edge of her seat. "I'm sure Admiral Jellico will be the least sensitive of the three. He won't pull any punches when discussing the more sensitive issues." She smirked at Beverly's reaction at the mention of the Admiral. "Admiral Janeway will no doubt be the more sympathetic, and we can predict that Admiral Paris will be something between the two. Captain Picard also asked that I have a quick discussion with my mother before hand..."

Beverly smiled before ducking her head. "What will they ask her?"

Deanna sighed. "They will be more concerned with what happened after she was awoken, and how she ended up in this sector rather than her life on Earth. They will want to know about any other survivors from the capsule, any information that she may know about this sector, which according to her is everything." She sighed. "Will actually posed the idea that she remains on the _Enterprise_. He thinks her expertise might be helpful when dealing with the cultures that have been oppressed by the Cardassians for generations."

Beverly rested her forearms on her desk. "I had actually thought of that. Did he bring it up with the captain?"

Deanna slowly shook her head. "He's still undecided whether or not it would be a good idea."

"Well I think it is. And I think the captain would agree."

"If he does tell the captain, and you're right he does agree, then he would have to propose the idea to the council to get approval."

Beverly looked at her with an unsure look. "And?"

"This request would require the representatives to ask more...personal questions. They will want to know about her relationships to other cultures, any enemies. They will also want to know of any instances where she was captured, and gage her reactions to try and determine whether or not she would be a liability."

Beverly chewed on her lower lip as she thought about what Deanna just told her. "Is it wrong that I'm worried?" She asked carefully.

"Why would it be wrong?"

"It's just...we hardly know her, hell, she attacked a member of my staff _and _me." She shook her head. "Yet I'm worried for her. Those scars are evidence that she's been through...a lot, and she will have to relive some of the horrible things that have been done to her, in a public setting, just to appease the council's curiosity."

"It's more than appeasing their curiosity, Beverly."

"I know." She relented, closing her eyes. "It just...doesn't seem right that she would be forced to share details and memories that I'm sure she'd rather forget, only to have her fate decided by stuffy admirals." She shook her head. "Doesn't it in some way go against the prime directive if they decide to pluck her out of her life here and throw her on Earth?"

Deanna considered the rhetorical question. "If it makes you fell better," She started after a moment. "I think it's alright that you told me. And, it's not wrong to be worried. You have a good point that it will be difficult for her to have to tell complete strangers, what I'm assuming to be very personal details." She thought for a moment. "All we can do, is offer to be there for her. She's more likely going to be willing to share some of her past, if she considers us something other than a CMO, or ships councillor. If she does tell you anything, know that I trust your judgement in whether or not to divulge that information to me."

Beverly sighed before smiling lightly and straightening in her chair. "Weren't we off to get something to eat?"

Deanna smiled and stood. "Yes! After my session with Reg, I might just treat myself with a cheesecake for desert."

Chuckling, Beverly moved from around her desk and walked out of sickbay. "Deanna."

"Hmm?"

"Who were you talking about?"

"When?"

"Earlier, when you came into my office, you told me to 'tell him the truth.' Who did you mean?" Deanna just smiled up at her friend, and kept walking down the hall.

'One of these days.' Deanna thought to herself. 'I just hope they come to their senses sooner rather than later.' As Beverly started a new topic of conversation, Deanna quickly reminded herself to find Will afterwards about a certain couple and a related money pool.


	10. Chapter 10

Emelle walked around Deanna's office, slowly observing the tasteful decorations throughout the room. She came to a stop when she came to a small photo on one of the side tables near the couch. She looked at the happy faces in the picture, and smiled. "Sorry about that." Her thoughts were interrupted as Deanna walked into the room. When she noticed the frame Emelle just softly placed on the table, she smiled and walked over to pick up the solid frame. "That was taken on my last birthday. That's Alexander, Worf's son, and that is my mother, Lwazanna. You'll actually get the opportunity to meet her, seeing as though she's one of the representatives involved in the investigation."

"So she's an empath too?" Emelle asked as she lowered herself to the chair, delightfully surprised it was more comfortable than it looked.

"She is telepathic, which is one of the reasons the Federation asked her to participate." She looked down at Emelle before placing the frame down and sitting on the couch. "I know it will make you uncomfortable, but the council will not be as understanding as I have. They will rely on her report to determine whether or not you're being truthful."

Emelle slowly nodded. "I guess it would be unrealistic to assume they'd just take my word for it." Deanna smiled. "It's to be expected."

Deanna paused for a moment. "Were you told why you are to meet with me daily until we arrive at Star base 121?"

Emelle nodded. "You want to know everything before the council does, just so your captain isn't taken off guard."

"No, we want to prepare you for the kind of questions they will ask you, so that _you're_ not taken off guard." She folded her hands in her lap and caught Emelle's full attention. "One of the Admirals will not be hesitant to ask very personal questions. I can guarantee that there will be times when he will strike a nerve, and it is important that you can refrain from lashing out at him."

Emelle raised her eyebrows, slightly amused. "Are you saying I can't control my temper?"

"You've been aboard almost a week, and you've attacked five officers so far. And I heard of your friendly sparring match with Worf..."

"Oh come on. Those instances were misunderstandings. And Worf got in a few shots if I remember correctly." Emelle retorted, slowly rounding her shoulder.

"Still. Admiral Jellico will take it as an opportunity to accuse you of being...uncontrollable, disrespectful, arrogant...These are not commendable attributes."

"That a bit of a stretch."

Deanna shrugged. "He's lead council, and can suggest whatever he wants."

"That doesn't quite seem fair." Emelle stated as she leaned her elbows on her forearms. "What exactly do they want to know?"

"They will ask you about the relationships you've developed with the various cultures in this sector, they will want to know who would be most likely to step into the power vacuum left by the Cardassians." She paused, knowing she was about to hit a sensitive issue. "They will also want to know how you came to be in this sector, and about any other survivors from the capsules." Looking at Emelle's profile, Deanna could see the change on her face as her eyebrows furrowed together. "Were there others, Emelle?" The young woman sat back in her chair, refusing to meet Deanna's gaze, but didn't answer. "I can assure you this will be a question, and I'm afraid you won't have the option to not answer."

"Yes." Came Emelle's soft answer. "There were six of us; four from the capsule I was in, and two from the other."

"What happened to them?"

Emelle stared straight ahead of her, finding the painting of a sunset, and stared at it hard. "The two from the other capsule, Rod and Catherine, were killed after we were...thawed. Turns out, they had been infected with the virus, and the Cardassians were able to detect it. When they discovered how infectious it was, they killed them."

"I should tell you, that Dr. Crusher informed me about the relationship you had with the three other individuals in the capsule. I hope that's alright."

"It wasn't a secret." Emelle replied with a soft smile.

"What was your relationship with them?"

"When Helen's husband died, I helped her with her two small children, Robyn and Daniel."

"What happened to them?"

Emelle closed her eyes. "Helen was killed, soon after so was Robyn. In an attempt to save his life, I claimed Daniel was _my_ son. The Cardassian guards believed me, and they spared him." When she opened her eyes, tears were beginning to form.

Deanna, feeling the pang of hurt, continued. "What happened to him?"

Emelle dropped her head. "The Cardassians used humans to fight some of their battles with the Sodier and other military cultures, so that no Cardassian lives would be lost. I was forced into one of these groups called Tar-Gahk. Anyway, we were ordered to a planet where we were to assassinate a Sodier military leader. Needless to say, the Cardassians were shocked when we returned, successful." She rubbed her hands together. "What started as a group of 50. There were only 18 of us who returned. We were then repeatedly used to execute these types of missions, and in return our families were left unharmed."

Deanna could see the haunted look in Emelle's eyes. "You stayed there so that nothing would happen to Daniel."

"If he wasn't there, I wouldn't have..." Emelle looked finally to Deanna, and shook her head.

Deanna understood. "What would have happened if you tried to escape?"

Emelle scoffed. "They had devices implanted in our system so that they would be able to track us, and if we tried to escape, they'd be able to release a toxin into our system. Even still, where would I go?" Deanna sighed, totally not prepared for the intensity of what she was hearing. "Mine and Daniel's device was removed two years later, and I was able to take Daniel and put him in the care of people I trusted whole heartedly."

"You were living in a prison that whole time?"

"A camp. Which is pretty much the same thing I guess."

"You were able to keep yourself...safe from the other prisoners." Deanna asked, unsure she wanted the answer.

Emelle knew what Deanna was hinting towards, and smiled sadly at her discomfort. "I was the only woman in the group, and the other members of my crew felt obligated to protect me. When we kept returning from our missions, we earned a certain level of respect, I received a promotion to Commander. By this time there were only five of us, and everyone was petrified to even come near us or our families. There was this one guy who tried to...advance on me." She smiled slightly. "He ended up unable to _ever_ hurt a woman the way he tried to with me."

"Oh, my." Deanna replied. Emelle smirked. "So, who did you leave Daniel with?"

Emelle's smile faded as she continued. "There was a planet called Debore, where I had grown...close with the Prime Minister and his family. There were warp capable, and were respected throughout the quadrant as a peaceful culture, but when prompted, were formidable warriors. Even the Cardassians respected them and often called on them when trying to suppress rebellions throughout the sector."

Deanna lowered her voice. "I've noticed you said 'was' and 'were'. What happened to them?"

Emelle closed her eyes again and bit down on her lower lip. Deanna reached out and grasped Emelle's hands. "About a year and a half ago I was told from a friend that the Deborians refused to help the Cardassians destroy a growing Sodier rebellion. An attack that would have slaughtered hundreds of thousand of innocent lives. So the Cardassians destroyed them." A quite sob escaped her throat. "They were all killed, and there was nothing I could do. Afterwards, I was discharged from my crew by the Cardassian military with their 'sympathy'."

"I'm so sorry." The words hardly seemed enough, but it was all Deanna could offer.

With a sniff, Emelle shook her head and waited for her voice to return. "I then went with a group of individuals fighting both the Sodier and the Cardassians. We were able to destroy outposts, complexes, and storage shelters, anything that would slow either one down. That's where I got the _Volkerie_."She smiled. "I was still respected as a Commander, and I naturally stepped into a position of authority in the rebellion. That pretty much leads up to when we met."

"Emelle," Deanna said softly. "I'm-"

"_Bridge to counsellor Troi._"

Deanna closed her eyes in frustration, and dropped her head. "Troi here."

"_Counsellor, I need you and Commander Pinces to report to the bridge immediately._"

Both Deanna and Emelle looked surprised at each other. "Yes sir, we're on our way." She tapped her badge and stood when Emelle walked toward the door. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yes." Deanna nodded and the two exited her office, and headed toward the bridge.

"Shields down to 17 percent!" Worf called as the ship was hit again, causing the ensign at the helm to fall from her post, her arm breaking as she landed.

"We need our warp engines, Mr. La Forge. Now!" Picard demanded over the comm.

"_I'm tr...ing sir, but no...ing's working!_" Came Geordi's broken reply.

Just then they were hit again, and the turbo lift doors opened. Deanna and Emelle came staggering out of the lift and down the ramp, Deanna moving to replace the injured ensign. Emelle staggered towards a chair, but the ship was struck again, and she fell to her knees.

"Shields are off line!" Expecting the final shots to take them out, the bridge crew waited but nothing happened. "Sir. We're being hailed."

"On screen Mr. Worf." Picard replied as he stood and straighten his jacket. Suddenly, the face of a man appeared on the view screen. His face was lined with intricate tattoos, and his forehead and bridge of his nose was ridged. Emelle immediately shifted so that her face would not be visible. Picard went to speak but the man held up his hand.

"We know who you are, Federation operatives. I'm Captain Che'Ku, of the warship _Tom'ler_. You're not welcome here. We are, however, willing to discuss the terms of your surrender."

Picard regarded the man before looking around the bridge. "Would you give me a moment?" The male on the screen nodded, and then his image disappeared. "Commander Pinces, do you know that man?"

Emelle shook her head as she pulled herself up. "He's a Ku'Mak. Which would mean it's probably for the better if he didn't know I was here."

"Not exactly a friend of yours I take it." Will stated as he moved to stand next to Picard.

Emelle grimaced slightly. "Three of us managed to escape from a Ku'Mak prison years ago. I don't know him, but it might be possible that he knows of me. Still-"

"Sir." Worf interrupted. "We're being hailed again."

Picard looked at his senior staff. "I'm open for suggestions." But it was too late. Suddenly Picard was beamed away.

Will looked out the viewer and saw the ship start to leave. "Worf lock onto his signal now!"

Worf tried desperately, but when the ship entered warp, he banged his fist against the console. "There as not enough time. I'm sorry sir."

Will looked from Worf down to Deanna, fear etched on her face. He could feel his anger raging inside him. Closing his eyes momentarily, he steeled his emotions. "Mr. Data. I want you and lieutenant Crusher in engineering, I want warp engines as soon as possible." Data nodded and left the bridge. "Worf, shields and long range sensors are your first priority. Commander." He looked at Emelle before moving to the ready room. Emelle took a deep breath and followed him. When the doors closed behind her, Will paced the small room. "Do you have any idea where they might take him?"

"They've got countless planets under their control. Last I heard they were still advancing on the planets the Cardassians used to control."

"Think!" Will shouted at her. "You say you know this sector, that you know the people in it. Where would they take him?"

"I don't know!" Emelle met his glare, then raised a finger. "Yet. Let me look through the data you obtained during the attack. I might be able to find something that might lead me to where they took Captain Picard." Will stared at her. "It can't hurt to let me try."

Will nodded. "Have Mr. Worf give you whatever you need." Emelle nodded and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Will had stood next to Worf at tactical for the previous three hours trying to get the sensors to work, but nothing was making any improvements. Emelle was at the science station looking over the data before her.

She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes focused, and she jumped every time Worf slammed the console when their attempts kept failing. As she scrolled down, she came across information regarding a hull scan that was done when the _Tom'ler_ first entered sensor range. There was a marked elevation in Beta and Gamma radiation on the hull. She closed her eyes as she desperately tried to recall if there were any planets under the Ku'Mak domain that had a nearby nebula with similar radiation levels, but she couldn't think of any. Just when she was about to move on, she remembered something. As the memories started to flood into her mind, she turned to Will. "Riker."

"What is it?" He turned to her from tactical.

"I have an idea."

Suddenly sparks started to shoot out of the console, and then went dead. "In the ready room." Emelle quickly rose from her chair and followed Will down the ramp. "Counsellor, Mr. Worf, would you join us?" When the doors closed behind them, Will turned to Emelle. "What do you have?"

"I think I know where they took him. Or at least where the ship was last." Will motioned for her to continue. "When looking over the data from the scans you took before they first fired, I found higher then normal levels of Beta and Gamma radiation on their hull. This specific signature can only be found in certain types of nebulas, and in select planet's upper atmosphere."

"Does the Ku'Mak have control over a planet with that signature?" Will asked.

"No." Emelle responded smiling. When Will rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, Emelle turned to Deanna. "Remember earlier when I was talking about the rebellion, and a group called the Sodier?" Deanna nodded. "Well, I remember leading a mission to attack a complex on the surface of a planet. The _Volkerie's_ shield harmonics were unique, and could survive the specific levels of Beta and Gamma radiation and enter the atmosphere. That planet is called Iddor II, in the Blakner system, heading 154 mark 7." She lifted her hands to her hips with a satisfied grin on her face. "Monuments should be erected in my honour."

"Excellent work." Will replied before returning to Worf. "How much longer before we've got shields and warp engines?"

"Commander La Forge said that they had to replace both warp coils, and realign the plasma reducers. He estimated three and a half hours. As for the shields," Worf shook his head. "Within the hour, at least."

"You don't have that kind of time." Emelle said lowering her arms from her waist.

"How do you know that?" Will asked.

"Even if they are actually headed back to Iddor II, they won't keep him there long. They'll..." She paused for a moment. "They'll try to extract information from him, and if he doesn't comply, they'll move him to their home world, which will be _heavily_ guarded."

"They'll torture him?" Deanna asked softly. Emelle nodded.

"So then what was your plan?" Will asked stepping towards her.

"Let me take the _Volkerie_. I know Geordi and Wesley were making huge strides to getting her engines and systems back online. If I take the ship to Iddor II, I can infiltrate the complex, locate the captain and rescue him before they have a chance to move him."

"That would be suicide." Worf replied.

"And you don't even know for certain if Captain Picard is there." Deanna pointed out.

"The _Volkerie_ is equipped with a cloak. If the planet is being guarded from orbit, I can still manoeuvre my way through the atmosphere, and land. I've been through that complex before; I still have a basic understanding of its layout."

Will nodded, actually thinking that this plan had a chance. "What about when you get inside? How do you plan on avoiding being captured?"

Emelle smiled and turned to Deanna. "It would help if there was someone there who might be able to sense the people around us."

Deanna looked slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"You're like a living life signs detector."

Deanna looked at Will and saw him thinking. "You think this will work?" Will shrugged slightly.

"It'll work." Emelle answered.

"Who else would you take with you?"

"Just us, and Mr. Worf." Emelle said turning to Worf.

Will looked to him and raised his eyebrows questionably. Worf straightened. "If it means the safe return of the Captain, I would like to participate."

Emelle clapped her hands together. "Great. Let me work on my ship, I know I can get it mission ready in enough time."

"You're asking me to send you into hostile territory, with only Mr. Worf and Counsellor Troi?" He looked to both of them. "No offense." He looked back to Emelle. "How far is Iddor II from here?"

"At Max warp, less than a day. But I would rather not push the engines full both there and back. It would be a good idea to plan a rendezvous site where you can meet us after the proper repairs are done to your ship." Emelle said shifting from one foot to an other. "As for why just Deanna and Mr. Worf, a smaller party is preferable."

Will looked once again from Worf to Deanna, his gaze lingering on her. "I won't order you two to do it."

Deanna nodded. "As crazy as it sounds...it might actually work."

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll have to contact Starfleet, apprise them on the situation." He turned to Emelle. "While I'm doing that, get your ship ready. Deanna, go with her and familiarize yourself with the controls. Mr. Worf, I need you to continue to work on shields and sensors. I'll let you know when I get an answer. Dismissed." As the three left the ready room, he turned and sat at the desk, and contacted Starfleet.

"Ok, Wes, give it an other go!" Emelle called as she slid out from under the ship. When the _Volkerie_ shimmered and then disappeared, Emelle gave a whoop then got up. "Good job!"

Wesley de-activated the cloak and then moved to continue to work on the warp engines. When Emelle walked onto the ship, he stopped. "Can I ask why I was brought away from Engineering to help with this?"

"Well, we're planning on going after the Captain, and Riker told me you'd be the best one to help me fix my ship." Emelle replied with a sweet smile. "How do the warp engines look?"

Wesley looked down at the scanner in his hand. "Well, we managed to quickly repair the conduits, so they should be working. But I wouldn't recommend pushing them too hard."

"Yeah you're right." She said as she looked over the data. "How's it going over there counsellor?"

Deanna's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Slowly." She replied looking over the console in front of her. "What are these again?"

Emelle looked over Deanna's shoulder. "That's weapons, this controls all our sensors, and that's the cloaking controls."

"I thought this was the cloaking controls?" Deanna said pointing to something else.

"No. That's the projection system."

"What's that?" Wesley asked.

"It's a device that gives the illusion that two large warships de-cloaking on our flanks. Ship sensors can actually detect these ships charging weapons, they can ready life signs. It's really helpful sometimes."

"That sounds...pretty awesome." Wesley replied as he moved from the warp console. "How does it work exactly?" Emelle was cut off before she could reply.

"_Commander Pinces and Counsellor Troi, report to the ready room._" Emelle literally threw the scanner back at Wesley, and then ran out of the ship and out of the cargo bay, Deanna close behind.

"What do you mean they didn't approve it?" Deanna asked in disbelief.

Will moved from around the desk, a pissed off look on his face. "Admiral Jellico said that Starfleet didn't see the benefits outweighing the risks. Apparently, they don't want any more Starfleet officers, let alone two more senior officers of the flagship, to fall into enemy hands."

"Even if it means finding the captain." Worf stated in disgust.

"Look," Will said raising his hands in defence. "I pleaded with them to let you go, but we are under direct orders to finish repairs and continue to Federation space, where they will plan a rescue mission."

"It'll be too late by then!" Emelle said in frustration.

"There's nothing we can do commander." Will replied matching her volume. Emelle dropped her head, shaking it softly, and then turned to the door. "I'm sorry. It actually sounded like a good idea, but we can't go against our orders." Emelle stopped and turned, nodding sadly. After a moment, she brought her head up, and started to smile.

"So then don't." Emelle said smiling. Seeing the confused look on their faces, she continued. "Go with me on this. I'm not Starfleet, and as I recall Captain Picard gave me his word that when my ship was repaired, I could leave. So let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, we," she motioned her hands between her and Will. "come to a disagreement, and you force me to take my ship and leave." She motioned with her hands, starting to get a little excited. "And, still hypothetically speaking, I manage to kidnap, oh say, counsellor Troi who just so happened to catch me in my quick retreat. I'm still angry that you're making me leave, and lash out irrationally."

Realization dawned on Will and he began to smile. "Our weapons system is still down, we wouldn't be able to stop you. Keeping with the hypothetical situation, if you were to, oh, go to the Blakner system to hold her ransom."

Emelle shrugged her shoulders, her smile growing. "And if I planned on doing some...looking around, the counsellor wouldn't be disobeying orders if I was forcing her." Will smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"What about me" Worf asked. "It would look highly unlikely that you'd be able to catch both of us by surprise and force us to go with you."

"He's right." Deanna replied.

"Maybe it's best if you stay here." Will said, and raised his hand when Worf started to argue. "I still need you here to fix the shields and sensors."

Deanna shook her head and stepped forward. "Just so I'm clear, you two are going to erupt into an argument, forcing her to leave as soon as possible. In the middle of your hasty exit, you manage to kid nap me, for money, and leave." Will and Emelle nodded. "When it will actually be you and me going to a planet with unknown number of hostiles, where they may not actually be keeping Captain Picard. We will then land, infiltrate an armed complex, find and rescue the Captain, and then meet the _Enterprise_ at pre-arranged coordinates." Again Will and Emelle smiled. Deanna nodded once, and thought about it. "It sounds like a lot could go wrong."

"True." Emelle said, not even attempting to argue her point.

Will crossed his arms over his chest as he thought over the plan. "Where would you suggest the pre-arranged coordinate should be?"

"There's an uninhabited system just 11 light-years from here, 6 light-years from Iddor II known as RT-102.3.A4. By the time we get to Iddor II, find the captain, and get to the coordinates, you should have your systems fixed."

Deanna turned to Emelle. "This won't go over well in the investigation, you know."

"Maybe. If it works, then they should be thanking me, not punishing me further. And if it doesn't...well, then my investirgation will be the _least_ of my concerns."

"Ok." Will straightened. "Prepare to leave in an hour. I'll have Worf escort you to your quarters, just to keep up the facade, and Deanna will meet you in the cargo bay for her abduction. I'll also have most of the crew in the cargo bay relocated so that there'll only be maybe two officers still working. Ready?" He looked at Emelle, who looked at him confused.

The crew remaining on the bridge were continuing their work, when suddenly, "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Will's voice jolted them from their work, and they looked nervously at each other as their commanding officer's voice boomed through the door of the ready room. "Mr. Worf, escort her to her quarters! NOW!" When the doors slid open, the crew immediately turned their attention back to their tasks, and Worf walked out, Emelle struggling against his tight grip. When the pair disappeared into the turbo lift, the bridge crew looked at each other, wondering what the hell just happened.

When the doors to the ready room closed, and they were finally alone, Will turned to Deanna. He was about to say something when she raised her hand to his lips, silencing him. "I understand the risks. Captain Picard has saved my life on more occasions than I'd like to admit. I owe him." She moved her hand from his mouth to cup his cheek.

After a moment Will pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure?" He asked pulling back slightly.

Deanna nodded. "I may not be the most qualified to do this, but my empathic abilities are required for this to work. Apparently." She saw Will's face fall into a deeper frown, and she felt his doubt. Lifting her head, she kissed him softly. She let her lips linger, before pulling back, their faces still inches from each other.

"Please be careful." He whispered, raising a hand to her cheek.

"I will." She replied, kissing him again before leaving.

Will sighed. He wasn't sure he'd just made the right choice, and he feared he'd never see her again.

OK people! As of tomorrow, I will be gone for 4 weeks, and will be unable to upload any more chapters, but don't worry, I'll continue when I get back! Hope you all are enjoying your summer vacation!

_Next Time:_

"_OK, I need you to turn off any non essential functions before I move us out from behind the moon. Our sensors won't work back here, and I want to minimize any chance of them picking us up on their sensors." She and Deanna each tapped on the consoles in front of them, and when completed, Deanna nodded to Emelle who shrugged. "Here we go." As they pulled away from behind the moon, they were immediately shocked at the sight of a large armada orbiting the planet. _

_Deanna's jaw dropped and she gaped at the scene before her."Oh...my god."_


	12. Chapter 12

Deanna rushed around her quarters, trying to decide what items would be appropriate for a mission she had no idea what she would be presented with. Finally coming to a halt in the middle of her room, she realised that there was nothing for her to bring. If they were going to keep up the appearance that this was a kid-napping, then she needed to go as she was. Dropping the items she held in her hands onto her bed, she crossed her arms around herself, feeling the anxiety crawl through her.

Attempting to calm her nerve, she closed her eyes and breathed in an out. After they had calmed down enough, Deanna slowly opened her eyes and looked at the chronometer. She had only a few minutes before she had to leave. She walked to the mirror, checked herself over one last time, zipped up her uniform and started towards her door. She'd be better off taking a longer route to the cargo bay than pacing her room for three minutes.

As she entered the sensor range of her door and it slid open, Beverly walked in, walked right passed Deanna and lowered herself onto her coach. Deanna stood there, not quite sure what to do. When Beverly looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, and unable to actually vocalize why she was in her friend's quarters, Deanna closed her eyes. "Oh, Beverly."

"What if he's gone, Deanna?" She quietly asked. She shook her head as tears began falling down her face. "I don't know what I...I can't do it again Deanna." She said lookin at her folded hands in her lap.

As Deanna walked to stand behind one of her chairs, she glanced at the chronometer. She didn't have time for this, but she couldn't imagine leaving Beverly in the condition she was in. "Can't do what again, Beverly?"

Beverly wiped her fallen tears away before answering. "I lost Jack, and it almost killed me." She raised her hand under her nose as more tears formed and fell. "I don't know how I'll survive if I loose Jean Luc." A sob escaped her throat.

"You won't loose him Beverly." Deanna said, her own calmness surprising her. Whatever hesitations she had about going on this mission, she knew that if they didn't get the Captain back, not only would she loose a friend and commanding officer, but she knew Beverly would never be the same way again. The only chance of that not happening, is if she put her fears aside and go. "You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. But I am on my way to say goodbye to Emelle, she's planning on leaving soon."

Suddenly Deanna could feel intense anger coming from Beverly. "I can't believe I thought that she would make a positive addition to this ship." She stood up in her anger and moved to look out the window. "She says that she knows everything about this sector, but at the first instance we need her help, she leaves. Such cowardice." She nearly hissed.

Deanna exhaled heavily, wanting very much to tell her about their plan, to put some easy to her pain, but she couldn't. So she settled for second best. She walked over to Beverly and laid a soft hand over upper arm, and waited for her to face her. When she did, Deanna hugged her. Deanna remembered how late she was, and slowly pulled herself away. She grabbed both of Beverly's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I meant what I said. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. When I get back," she said with a subtle cough. "we'll talk. Ok?"

Beverly nodded and moved to the coach as Deanna turned and left her quarters, walking faster than normal to try and get to the cargo bay.

Emelle glanced at the chronometer. Deanna was late. "Sir, you're cleared to leave." Emelle looked at the two officers standing outside the _Volkerie_ with her. "Is there something wrong?"

She nervously shook her head. "No. I guess I'll be...I'm going to start the pre-flight checklist."

"You already did that sir." The same officer said, starting to sound annoyed with her.

Emelle squinted her eyes at him as she stepped forward. "Loose the attitude, it's not becoming."

Finally, the cargo bay doors opened and Deanna entered, slowing her pace. "Commander, I was hoping to catch you before you left." She could see relief in Emelle's eyes, followed by annoyed. "Is there a problem?"

Emelle looked from her to the two officers and then back at her. "No." In a quick movement, Emelle grabbed the phaser from one of the officers, and after a quick blow to his throat, she disarmed the other before slamming his head against the outside of the hull. She turned to Deanna and raised her phaser. "You're late." She muttered before firing. Deanna was instantly surprised, before loosing consciousness and began falling to the floor. "Whoa." Emelle rushed forward before she could fall and grabbed her arm, throwing it over her shoulder. Emelle dragged Deanna into the ship, and buckled her into the other control chair. "You're so going to be less then happy with me when you wake up." She muttered as she quickly started the engines, disengaged the cargo bay force shield and left the _Enterprise_.

Will watched from the bridge as the small ship began flying away. 'Good luck.' He sighed as he sat in the command chair.

"_Volkerie_ is away." Worf replied from tactical.

"Thank you Mr. Worf."

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Sir, security team in the cargo bay is reporting that Commander Pinces was able to disarm them, and take Counsellor Troi hostage." Worf never fancied himself a good actor, and he was sure he was overselling the point.

"Get a lock on her signal!" Will barked.

"We can't. She seems to be jamming us."

"Well then get a tractor beam on the ship, now!"

"Sir tractor beams are not working."

Will sighed as he turned to watch the _Volkerie_ jump into warp, dread forming in the pit of his stomach again as he though about the dangers they might face, and the chance they weren't coming back. They were on their own now.

Headache. Deanna could feel the rhythmic thumping against her temples. Slowly she started to open her eyes. "Nice of you to join me." She forced herself awake further, and turned towards the voice as her eyes began to clear. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" She asked raising a hand to her head.

"Well, the kid napping went off with out a hitch."

"You shot me." Deanna stated as her memories started to come back. "I can't believe you shot me."

"Had to make it look convincing." Emelle said before turning her chair towards her. "Sorry about that."

Deanna shook her head. "Remind me to be mad after my head stops hurting." Emelle smiled. "How far are we from Iddrr II?"

"Still a couple of hours." Emelle replied turning back to the controls. "You can try and get some sleep if you want?"

"No, I'll be fine." Deanna replied as she unbuckled the straps holding her in the chair. She closed her eyes. "Actually, maybe I will." She slowly stood and walked back to the benches. When she lowered herself, she rubbed a quick hand over her eyes before lying down.

"We're approaching the coordinates." Deanna called back to Emelle, who closed the conduits she was working on and walked toward the front of the ship. As she came up behind the control chair, Deanna stood and moved to sit in the ops chair.

Emelle sat and called up the heads up display. "As soon as we drop out of warp, I need you to activate the cloak."

Deanna nodded. "Won't there be a brief moment when we first emerge from warp where we will be visible to any other sensors?"

Emelle exhaled through her nose and lightly drummed her fingers against the steering controls. "That's why I'm dropping us out behind one of the planets moons, out of sensor range of the planet or anything that might be in orbit. I had to reroute the power around the systems that are still damaged through the cloak program in order to get us here as fast as we did. There's a chance we may have overloaded it, and in that case we would no choice but to scrub the mission."

"There's a chance you overloaded the cloak?" Deanna repeated slowly, and became more frustrated when Emelle didn't reply. "How big a chance?"

"Slight."

"How slight?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Yet you mention it."

Emelle turned to Deanna and was about to shoot a sharp reply when two sharp chirps echoed. She shook her head and returned her gaze forward. "Dropping out of warp."

As soon as they did, Deanna typed the control to cloak the ship. "It's not working Emelle." She tried the command again, but nothing happened.

Emelle swore under her breath and kicked the console between her and Deanna's chair. "Try again." Deanna stared at her with an 'are you crazy' look. "What?"

Deanna shook her head before re-typing in the command, and received a confirmation beep. "Cloak is active, and appears to be holding steady. I have a feeling _that_ won't work again."

"You're probably right. OK, I need you to turn off any non essential functions before I move us out from behind the moon. Our sensors won't work back here, and I want to minimize any chance of them picking us up on their sensors." She and Deanna each tapped on the consoles in front of them, and when completed, Deanna nodded to Emelle who shrugged. "Here we go." As they pulled away from behind the moon, they were immediately shocked at the sight of a large armada orbiting the planet.

Deanna's jaw dropped and she gaped at the scene before her."Oh...my god."

Emelle called up the display again. "There are six Sodier war ships, twenty Ku'Mak ships, and dozens smaller one man Wooken fighters." She sighed as she worriedly stared at the armada. Shaking off the fear that crept into the pit of her stomach, she increased speed and began to move closer to the planet.

"So you're just going to fly through them?"

"You have a better idea?" Emelle looked to Deanna who turned to look back out the front viewer. "The cloak will keep us hidden, even when we enter the atmosphere." She grabbed a PADD out of her bag and handed it to Deanna. "There are the schematics of the outpost in the computer. Copy them to the PADD so we know where we're going when we get inside the complex."

Deanna plugged the end of the PADD into the cord connecting to the computer. "How long will it take?"

"Don't know exactly, but by the time we get through _that_," nodding to the ships in front of them, "and find a place to land, it should be done."

"I'm taking it as a good sign that the Captain's on the planet."

"I'd say. These larger Ku'Mak ships are used to accompany someone of high rank or status, like a General. It's more likely that someone important is on the surface."

The women fell into complete silence as Emelle wove in between the ships orbiting the planet. The first wave of ships was the small one man fighters, about the same size as the _Volkerie_. They each had four torpedo bays, and phasers. Then the Sodier and Ku'Mak ships were scattered around the upper atmosphere. The Sodier ships had twenty torpedo bays each, and the Ku'Mak had 15. As soon as they passed the last ship and began their decent into the lower atmosphere, both women let out sighs of relief, and turned to Deanna. "Any indication they saw us?"

Deanna shook her head as she read the screen on her console. "No. All ships are remaining in formation, and none are powering weapons. There were no subspace communications detected either." Emelle nodded. As she switched to auto-pilot for the decent, against her better judgement, Deanna addressed the emotion coming from the woman next to her. "You seem anxious."

Emelle kept staring ahead. "Those were ships from the Sodier, Ku'Mak, and Wooken, the three most powerful groups in this section other than the Cardassians. They're all rivals, and the fact that they're working together means that they formed a coalition. This is very, very bad." Deanna looked towards Emelle, waiting for her to continue. "The rebellion was hoping that they would fight each other for power in the sector, beating each other down, while the Federation comes in and gets a foothold here." She looked worried and rubbed a hand down her face. "The complex is in the middle of a thick forest. The closest we can get to land is about 20 km from it. Hope you're up for a hike."

It was night by the time they found a large enough clearing to land the _Volkerie_, and thanks to the cloaking device, they managed to land the ship without being detected by ground crew.

"Powering down engines." Emelle tapped the command console, and pushed the chair back and turned towards Deanna. "How far along are we on the download?"

Deanne glanced at the small PADD she was holding. "We're 90% complete." Emelle nodded and walked to the rear of the ship to where the weapons were being stored. She began to pull out gear and lay them on the table in the back. "How are you expecting to infiltrate the complex? I couldn't help by notice the lack of phasers..."

"That's because we're going to use something better. Come on back and let me show you."

Deanna stood and placed the PADD on the seat of her chair, and walked back to where Emelle stood. As she approached the table, she noticed the less advanced weapons holstered on the table. "How are these better?"

Emelle picked up on of the holsters and handed it to Deanna. "The Wooken have the technology to track weapons like your phasers. Here, it buckles around your waist, and down on the outside of your right leg." Mimicking Emelle's actions, Deanna managed to buckle hers on and adjust the tightness so that it fit perfectly. "So," Emelle drew her weapon. It was approximately twelve inches from tip to tip, and is held in one hand. "this is a projectile weapon created by the Deborians. It has a magazine of twenty shots, and," she pulled a small tube looking device from the outside of the holster. "it has a silencer." As she pushed the end into the barrel of the gun, a small light on the handle turned from red to green, and it chirped in confirmation. Emelle handed several cartages to Deanna, and silently showed her how to load and re-load the weapon.

As Deanna stored the cartages in the slots on the belt, she looked worried from the gun in her hand, to Emelle. "Should we not be better armed? I saw the size of the complex when we flew over it, and it looks like we could come across serious resistance. We can't possibly hope to rescue the captain with just these little guns!"

"Cause it's all we brought. We were trying to make it look like I kidnapped you, and it would have been suspicious if I packed more then these. Beside, it's easier to get around when you're not packing heavy!"

Deanna shook her head. "Why do you think a Ku'Mak General is on the surface?"

"I think whoever captured the captain, is relatively low rank, and probably wasn't even trying to capturing him." Emelle shrugged. "He got lucky."

"What do you think they have done to him?" Deanna asked reluctantly, not really sure if she wanted to know. Emelle looked sympathetically at Deanna, and cleared her throat. Deanna held up her hand and closed her eyes. "I don't need to know the details."

"They would have beaten him, hoping to get any information out of him. Then, going on what I know of your captain, he wouldn't have told them anything, so they would implant a small device in the base of the skull." Deanna dropped her head and rubbed her eyes. "This device gives the controller the ability to control what Picard sees, hears, and feels." Emelle scoffed before continuing. "I don't even want to think about the scenarios that they'd make him go through over and over again."

"That's enough."

Emelle nodded. "We know he's alive. They never would have called for a General if they had killed him."

"Small consolation, Emelle. Very small."

Emelle walked past Deanna and grabbed the PADD off the chair. She turned and handed the PADD back to Deanna, who read that the download was 100% complete. "Like I said: I don't think they were trying to capture him. When their torture didn't work, they called for a General." Emelle stopped and turned to Deanna with a hypo-spray. "It's a radio-isotope that will allow us to enter the complex without being detected. We'll have 12 hours before it completely wears off."

"Shouldn't we wait until we're there before we spray ourselves?"

Emelle shook her head. "I'm not sure of the sensing equipment they may have in the woods. We can't risk it." Hesitantly, Deanna nodded and accepted the hypo-spray after Emelle injected herself. "Ready?"

Deanna dropped the spray on the table and walked to the balk-head door at the back of the ship. "I'm not so sure these outfits are best for this kind of mission." Emelle looked down at herself, and then at Deanna. They both wore simple black pants and boots, and a relatively form fitting black jacket which Deanna found to be rather stiff.

"Well we could go in Federation uniforms. But if we get caught, we'd be shot on site. It's totally up to you."

Deanna frowned at her sarcasm. "Well then. Shall we? I'm not sensing anyone outside."

Emelle slapped the control, and the back door slowly lowered, to reveal a mossy clearing with trees surrounding it. She pulled out a small remote control, and used it to close the back door. "Which way?"

Deanna pulled the PADD from the pocket on her belt, and turned to the left. "That way will get us there the fastest." As she pocketed the PADD, she struggled to push the anxiety from her mind, and followed Emelle into the woods.

"Oh, one last thing." Emelle commented as they began to make their way further. "From what I know about this planet, there's plenty of wildlife, but the most dangerous live in the water. We should try to avoid a route that would require swimming."

Deanna exhaled sharply and shook her head. '_What else?_'

Picard found himself standing on the bridge of the _Enterprise_, with no one else on the bridge, and the alarm blaring. As she slowly turned looking around the bridge, he knew it wasn't real, he knew he needed to fight. When he turned to the viewer, and saw Earth, he stepped forward. He looked down at the helm control and saw that a collision course was set; the ship was hurtling towards Earth. As the hull began to break apart as it entered Earth's atmosphere, there was a blinding light.

"NO!" He screamed as his vision returned, and he found himself in the dark cell. Every time he was thrown into these scenarios, they were so real; he found it took all of his control not to give in. His arms were chained above him, and there were armed guards on either side of the commander.

He was holding the control device in his hands and shook his head as he stepped towards Picard. "I don't understand. You had the time to save your ship from crashing, yet you didn't do anything."

"I won't play along." Picard's rasped voice replied.

"You're an intriguing species. You've been in several situations where you could save your ship, your crew...yet you do resist." The commander raised his eyebrows as he circled Picard. "Your strength and stubbornness won't last you much longer. Perhaps we can try again."

He pressed the button and pain rippled through Picard, and he found himself in an other twisted mental game.

"Commander." He turned from watching Picard grimace and twitch to the officer who walked next to him.

"What is it?"

She looked Picard up and down in disgust before continuing. "Perhaps we need to approach this from a different perspective."

"How so?"

"We've put him in different scenarios, all of which ended in devastation. What if we put him in a more relaxed situation, perhaps with a companion? We could try to retrieve the information we want through their conversations."

The commander nodded slightly and turned off the device. Picard slumped, struggling to catch his breath. "You still refuse to do anything, even as your family and friends die, over and over again?" He leaned closer to Picard. "Tell us what we want to know, and we'll stop. It's that simple." Picard just looked at him, and didn't respond. "Very well." He moved opened the cell door and suddenly Beverly came stumbling into the cell, beaten and bleeding.

"Beverly." He muttered. 'She's not real. She can't be here.' He thought to himself, but he could keep from looking at her.

The Commander nodded to one of the officers, who drew his weapon and pointed it at her. "Tell us what we want to know, or I'll order my officer to shoot her."

Picard looked into her pleading eyes. "She's not real." He muttered, feeling his heart break when she started to cry.

"What do you mean?" The Commander asked. "She's right in front of you."

"It's not real." Picard's voice cracked. "I won't tell you anything." Without a second thought, the Commander shot her. Picard felt as though he had been shot as he looked down at her lifeless body. "It's not real." He rasped. The Commander shook his head and walked towards Picard, only affirming that Beverly wasn't really there when he walked through her image before it shifted then disappeared.

"I've been going easy on you, Picard. One last chance." Picard saw one of the Sodier soldiers raise a stick to the wall where it discharged a small charge. Steeling his emotions, Picard stared at where Beverly's image was, and said nothing. "Have it your way." He nodded to the officer who walked over and pressed the stick against Picard's ribs. His anguished cries echoed through the corridors.

The two made their way through the forest in silence; every noise made Deanna jump and reach for the weapon on her thigh. "There are only a handful of creatures that would attack us." Emelle stated, looking as Deanna's eye darted through the forest. "Besides, we've been walking for over 2 hours. If something was going to attack us, it would have by now."

"Forgive me if I don't find that comforting." Deanna said as she continued to walk.

Emelle followed her with an amused look on her face. "Can I ask you something Deanna?"

"Go ahead." Deanna replied, still looking through the forest around them as they continued to walk.

"What does 'Imzadi' mean?"

Deanna turned to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I heard Riker call you that a few times. Is it, like a nick-name?"

Deanna scoffed. "No it's not."

"What does it mean then?"

"It's a Betezed term of endearment...means 'beloved'." Deanna said quietly.

"Oh. So you and Commander Riker are together?" Emelle asked pushing the branches out of her way.

"Um. No actually." Deanna replied as she stopped and looked at the map on the PADD.

"I'm confused." Emelle said as she stepped up next to Deanna. "You're not a couple, yet he calls you 'beloved'."

Deanna pointed a head of them to their left. "There's a narrowing of the ridge in that direction. It'll be easier to cross over there."

Emelle smiled as she started to follow Deanna. "So you were a couple."

"You know, commander, this isn't exactly the right place for this kind of conversation."

"Alright." Emelle relented. "I was just curious." Deanna didn't respond, she just shook her head.

When they finally came to the edge of the ridge, they stopped. There was a fallen log spanning the 10 foot distance across the water, which was only three feet below it. "Didn't you say we should avoid the water?"

"Yeah. Just don't fall in." Emelle stepped aside. "After you."

"I don't think so." Deanna said with a soft chuckle.

"Fine. I'll go, just to show you it's safe." She climbed the log and slowly began to cross it. It lagged a little under the added weight, but she managed to get to the other side safely. "See?"

Carefully, Deanna climbed on, slowly making her way across. When she passed the half way mark, her foot slipped off the side of the log, and in an attempt to regain her footing, she fell over the side. She landed in the water on her back, but quickly managed to stand herself up and move to the edge of the water.

Emelle had moved down the ridge and into the water to help Deanna out. "Are you alright?"

Deanna wiped the water off her face. "I'm fine." She threw a glare at Emelle as she moved past her to climb the ridge. "That was reckless."

"Please, it was safe. I guess I didn't take in your poor balance." Deanna purposefully over exaggerated a step, causing dirt to go flying into Emelle face. After spitting out the dirt, wiping her tongue on her sleeve, she pulled her self up. "That was nice, thank you."

Before Deanna could respond, they felt an explosion close by, and saw the sky over the trees start to glow. "Tell me that wasn't the complex that just exploded." Deanna asked, fear gripping her.

"Can't be. Something is firing on the planet from the surface."

"What? How did they get past the armada in orbit?" Deanna asked as an other shot hit the ground, closer than the last.

"Maybe we should get moving." Emelle turned to continue towards the complex.

"Aren't you worried we won't be able to leave whatever is attacking?" Deanna asked, remaining where she stood.

Emelle turned around and flopped her arms to her side. "Of course I am. But wouldn't you rather get the Captain before whoever it is lands." She turned and kept walking. Deanna, agreeing with her, jogged to catch up with Emelle as more weapons fire hit the planet's surface.

It had started to rain over an hour ago, and was now pouring rain, soaking Emelle and Deanna as they moved through the woods. The wind carried the smoke from the bombardment through the forest, and it started to make the visibility difficult. Luckily, they came to the clearing with the single large complex in the middle.

"Do you sense anyone outside the complex?" Emelle asked looking to Deanna.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm not sensing anything. But that could mean anything; closed minds, or they could be a species I can't use my empathic abilities with."

Emelle looked through the clearing. "Look at that." She pointed to a lone door facing them. "Let's head in there. Where would that put us on the schematics?"

Deanna pulled out the PADD. "It'll put us on the far east wing. The...the holding cells are on the other side of the complex." Deanna dropped her hand down.

Emelle saw her reaction. "How many levels is the complex?"

"There are four levels descending into the ground, but it would appear that there's significant structural damage to the below-ground levels, making them dangerous to occupy. It should just be the top level."

"Ok. Let's go." Emelle pulled up her weapon and started to jog towards the door. Deanna quickly did the same. But as they were closing in on the door, a shot hit the ground 50 meters to their left, and its shockwave threw them to the ground, and smashed the facing side of the complex. After the dirt, twigs and grass stopped raining down on the, Emelle moved her arms from covering her head and lifted herself up to rest on her forearms. She had the wind knocked out of her. "You alright?" Emelle asked as she fell into a coughing fit.

Deanna pushed herself to a sitting position. "I'll be fine. You ok?" Emelle nodded after the coughing subsided, and slowly got to her knees. Deanna offered her hand, and helped her up. She could still hear a ringing in her ears, and her head was throbbing.

When they made it to the door, Emelle tapped the console near it, but nothing happened. "That shot must have taken out the power." She lifted a hand to rub over her left ear. She noticed her legs were still shaking, but she forced herself to continue. "That means the mechanical lock will have disengaged. Help me get it open." They both grabbed onto the door handle and pulled. Finally, they were able to slowly slide the door open enough so that they could squeeze in. Emelle leaned against the door for a moment, still trembling slightly. Shaking herself out of it, she pulled out a small flashlight, and flashed it into the complex. "Looks clear."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Deanna asked noticing how the flashlight shook in her hands.

"I'll be fine." She answered exhaling. She wiped the dirt off the barrel of her gun before pushing herself off the door and walked past Deanna and into the complex.

Picard slumped in pain as the officer removed the sick from his side, still twitching from the electric current that passed from it through his system. Suddenly the commander stormed into the room. "Leave him. We need to return to our ships."

"Sir, what is going on?"

"The Sodier and Wooken have turned on us and are firing on our ships in orbit. Our shielding has made it difficult for them to lock onto the complex, but they are getting closer." The ground shook as an other shot it the ground, only emphasizing his point. He looked to Picard. "You should hope they destroy this place before finding you. They are not as patient as I am." He then turned and left the room, his officers following him out, leaving Picard alone.

He didn't really consider himself a religious man, but in that moment, he prayed to whatever god was out there, to bring an end to his suffering. Tears poured down his face, and a sob escaped his throat. If this was to be the end, he only wished it would come quickly.

The dull sound of the alarm echoed as they quietly moved through the corridors. The only lights were the flashing red warning lights, and the small flashlight in Emelle's hand. She was in front, hugging the wall as they walked past room after room. Her right arm was fully extended aiming her weapon in front of her and her left held the small flashlight pointing straight ahead. Deanna followed closely, her weapon in her right hand and the PADD with the map in her left. As they came to a corner, they stopped and Emelle turned to Deanna. "Which way?" She whispered.

Deanna checked where they were. "Left." As Emelle began to turn the corner, Deanna sensed people coming. She grabbed Emelle's arm and dragged her back. They both looked around for a place to hide. Deanna noticed a broken door that was stuck open across the hall. Emelle indicated for her to go first, and then followed her in just in time. Four armed men ran past the room and down the hall.

When the sound of their footsteps disappeared, Emelle looked to Deanna. "Any more?"

Deanna shook her head. "Not that I can tell." She gave a frustrated huff, and glanced at Emelle who had ducked her head out to check the hall before moving out. After several minutes of dodging other officers, the two found themselves crouching behind a fallen balk head.

"According to the map, down that hall," Deanna indicated to the hall a head. "are the holding cells. However, down the other hall appears to be their interrogation room." She and Emelle looked from one hall to the next. "Which one you think?"

"Oh I don't know." Emelle rubbed a hand across her face, pausing over her eyes. She removed her hand. "Let me think. It took us 5 hours to get from the ship to the complex, longer than I thought, and it's going to take us longer on the way back."

"Is the 12 going to be enough?"

Emelle sighed. "Better be." Looking back down each hall Emelle nodded. "Ok, you go down the hall to the interrogation room, and I'll head to the cells. If you find him, come get me first, and I'll do the same. We need to make up some time."

With that the two women made their way down each hall. As Deanna poked her head in room after room, she found her self wondering '_How the hell did I get here. I'm a ships counsellor not a special ops officer_.' Reaching the end of the hall, she looked into the last room. Empty. With a quite curse, Deanna turned and ran back up the hall to meet up with Emelle. Glancing around the corner, she saw Emelle look through the small doors of the cells, when all of a sudden she stopped. Turning to her direction, she indicated for Deanna to come, and when she got there, Deanna felt like being sick. There in the middle of the room, his arms chained above his head, was Jean Luc Picard. He was bleeding badly, and it appeared his legs were no longer holding up his weight. What was left of his uniform barely covered the broken and bleeding body of the man she so admired.

"We need to get in there." Emelle's voice broke Deanna's trance. She raised her hand to the doorway, only to be shocked by the force field. "Oh, damn it!"

As Emelle cradled her throbbing hand, Deanna's attention was drawn back to the captain. She noticed his head move as he slowly pulled it up to look. "Counsellor." His voice was above a whisper, and Deanna was overwhelmed by the emotion coming from the captain.

"Yes sir, we're going to get you out of here." Her voice cracked and her eyes began to water when she saw tear fall from Picard's eyes. She looked at Emelle who shook her hand trying to return some feeling to the extremity. "You can get it open right?"

Emelle noticed how Deanna's voice cracked, and laid a soft hand on Deanna's arm as she moved past her to work on the console. "The main power's off, so the auxiliary power must have kicked in. Therefore," she started mumbling to herself as she broke the console from the wall and started to work with the conduits behind it.

Deanna glanced over her shoulder nervously as the ground trembled again. "I hate to rush you."

"Shh." After a few more seconds, the force field hummed before falling. Both women rushed into the cell, only to be welcomed by an overwhelming stench.

Emelle raised a hand to her nose as Deanna moved to the captain's side. "Captain, let's get out of here." Deanna raised her hands to the chains above his head, but Emelle stopped her and raised her gun. After two quick shots at the chains above his head, the captain slumped into Deanna's arms. "Emelle!"

Emelle immediately moved to swing the captain's arm over her shoulder as Deanna did the same with his other arm. "Let's go." As they walked down the hall, the sound of footsteps took them completely off guard. Luckily they were able to duck behind some debris as a group of soldiers moved down the corridor. Emelle looked to Deanna. "You missed some!"

"Yes I know! You can give me a hard time later! I can take him. You lead the way." Deanna held out the PADD.

"Ok." With that they were one the move again, Emelle a few step a head of Deanna and Picard. "We need to get out of here sooner rather than later." She tapped the PADD and looked down the hall on their left. "There appears to be an exit 50m down that hall. We'll be on the other side of the complex but at least we'd have cover in the woods."

"Are we going to make the 12 hours?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You're the one who brought it up earlier!" Deanna asked as she readjusted her hold on the captain as they neared the exit.

Emelle began to work on the console to open the door. "We'll be fine, but we didn't have the isotope for the captain."

"Well that wasn't very clever of you!"

Emelle turned around quickly "Listen-"

"Ladies." Picard croaked. "Could we finish this later?"

Emelle shook her head and returned to the door. When it hissed open, Emelle grabbed the captain's arm and swung it over her shoulders again as they walked outside; it was only a small way before the tree line, and they needed the cover fast. The bombardment started up again, and the blast of the explosion caused them to fly forward, and the glow of the weapons fire lit up the area. Quickly, they got up and made it into the forest, and after several meters, Emelle turned back to see if anyone had seen them.

"Looks like we made it out." She grabbed the PADD as she leaned back against a tree and Deanna helped the captain sit.

"How far are we from the ship?" Deanna asked walking over to look at the PADD.

"Our best bet is to follow the river back to where we crossed, and then from there go back the way we came." She looked over to Captain Picard. "Unless you have any objections, sir."

"This is your mission commander." He swallowed heavily. "I trust you two." His eyes fell shut, and Deanna rushed to his side and felt for his pulse.

"We need to get him out of here."

"Is that your professional opinion counsellor?" Before Deanna could respond, Emelle raised her hands in apology. "That was uncalled for. Grab his arm, let's go." They both grabbed the captain and headed down to the river.

The explosions were getting more intense, part of the forest had caught fire, and the wind took the heat and smoke downwind to the trio who had stopped a few minutes back and tied cloth around their mouths and noses. Emelle glanced at the PADD and pulled them to a sudden stop. "God, damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?" Deanna asked as she regained her footing.

Emelle handed her the PADD. "We're on the wrong side of the river."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we're going to have to go for that little swim."

I'm back! I've missed writing this SO much! Hope you guys are enjoying it as mush as I am! Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

"How much longer do we have?" Deanna asked, the Captain's weight seemed so heavy against her shoulder

"Once we cross the river, it'll be an other 2km." She looked to Deanna. "We may just do this."

"You had doubts?" Deanna asked as they started to move again.

"Well, going into combat with a counsellor had me a bit worried."Emelle grinned at Deanna, but before she could respond, they approached the ridge leading down into the river. It was wider than the area she and Emelle crossed earlier, and it appeared to be deeper. The sound of shots and yelling voices caught her attention, and fear gripped her. "Let's go!" Emelle started down the small incline towards the river, catching Deanna a little by surprise, and she slid down the hill, catching her ankle on a sharp rock. As soon as they slowed, Deanna took a look at the cut. It was bleeding, but it was not serious

"Cover me. I'll take the captain across first." Emelle pulled both of the captain's arms around her neck and began to walk through the water. At its deepest point, the water was up to Emelle's shoulders, and as soon as she was able she ran through the rest of the water, and sat Picard down near a rock. "Your turn, let's go!"

Deanna holstered her gun and started to make her way across. She was shorter than Emelle, so when she reached the deep point, she had to swim to keep her head above the water. Emelle glanced up to the opposite hill to make sure no one was following them, when movement in the water caught her attention. Something was swimming toward Deanna. "Deanna, look out!" Before she could react, something grabbed her ankle hard and pulled her under the water. Without thinking, Emelle dove into the water after them. Deanna frantically grabbed and clawed at whatever was holding her under, but the creature made a sudden jerk, and Deanna could hear her bones crack. Right when she felt like she was going to faint from the pain and lack of oxygen, Emelle appeared beside her and started to stab the creature. When it finally let go, she grabbed Deanna and shot to the surface, gasping for air. "We need to get out of the water!"

Frantically the two swam the best they could to where Picard was on the shore. When Emelle felt the ground under her, she stood with Deanna's arm around her shoulder, and ran to out of the water as she saw more creatures making a beeline towards them. When they were out, Emelle lost her balance and fell rather hard on the ground, pulling Deanna down with her. Then all of a sudden, a creature broke out of the water and let out a horrific screech. It looked like a large snake, and when it opened its mouth, it appeared toothless, but then let out an other cry, and a full set of deadly looking teeth descended from the gums. Just as it was about to lunge at them, someone shot it right through the head. Emelle and Deanna looked at each other, and when they saw neither of them holding a weapon, they looked at Picard who was half sitting up a few feet behind them, aiming Emelle's weapon at the snake creature.

They started to laugh lightly, when more creatures came out and began to fight over the carcass. Emelle, taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the creatures, helped Deanna to her feet rather harshly. "Shit." Deanna swore as she accidentally put weight on her broken ankle.

"Oh, be kidding." Emelle shook her head and frantically grabbed Deanna's arm over her shoulder, and then moved to do the same to Picard. "Just to let you know, you're leaning on a broken stick." She muttered as they slowly climbed the small incline out of the river bed. As they made it to the top, they quickened their pace best they could. As they moved through the forest, they could hear gun shots and soldiers yelling in the distance. The noises were getting closer and closer. Finally, they broke through some thick bush and found themselves in a small clearing, a clearing that looked very familiar. "Oh thank god! Deanna, grab the remote, it's on that side of my belt." She indicated with her head to the area of the belt on Deanna's side. "The red button on the button should open the back door." When Deanna pulled it out, she pushed it, and all of a sudden the interior of the ship was visible as the door lowered. Relief flooded them.

"Take the captain first, and then come back for me." Deanna pulled away from Emelle and lent on a tree. Emelle nodded and ran as fast as she could, half dragging the captain with her. She pulled him through the short length of the ship and buckled him in one of the seats behind the helm. She quickly tapped a command in the console, and the ship's engines hummed to life. She then ran out of the ship back to where Deanna was. As she approached the counsellor, a gun shot cut through the air, and Emelle fell to a knee. The shot clipped her shoulder.

"Let's go now!" As best as she could, Emelle helped Deanna back to the ship. Shots were fired all around them, and they tried to fire back. When they reached the ship, Deanna got in first as Emelle turned and fired some more rounds into the surrounding bush. Pulling herself into the ship, she slapped the control and the door started to close, and she ran to her seat at the helm. Deanna had managed to get herself to the other control chair.

"Here we go." Emelle pulled on the controls, and the ship started to take off. They were still under fire from the soldiers on the ground, and one of them managed to get a lucky hit.

"The cloak is disengaging!" Deanna frantically tapped the control into the console but nothing happened. "Are we visible to their sensors yet?"

"They're not looking for us, so the ionization in the atmosphere will block us. But as soon as we enter orbit well be visible." The ship shook as they flew up towards orbit. "I'll try to go to warp as soon as were clear." But it wasn't soon enough. When they cleared the atmosphere, they could see debris from destroyed ships, and the Wooken and Sodier ships firing on the Ku'Mak ships. Emelle had to steer hard around the larger debris, still unable to find a large enough clearing for them to go to warp. "At least we know why the planet was under bombardment." She commented as she piloted through the armada. Suddenly various ships began to turn and try to intercept.

"They're locking weapons on us."

"Hold on!" Emelle managed to dodge most of the fire, but a few shots made it through.

"Don't you have any weapons on this ship?"

"The same shot that took out our cloak damaged the weapons system!" Emelle managed to clear the larger ships, and then she saw the one manned vessel turning towards them. "Screw it." She punched in a command, and they entered warp. Emelle leaned back in her chair and exhaled, still shaking.

Deanna swivelled in her chair and moved to the captain. "Help me get him to the back." Punching the auto-pilot, Emelle helped Deanna. They laid Picard down on one of the benches in the back.

"I'll check if we have anything for him to put on." Emelle turned to the back. Deanna pulled out her tricorder and scanned him. He was dehydrated, had several broken ribs, a major concussion, and he was bleeding internally.

Picard slowly turned his head. "Deanna." She grabbed his hand. "Thank you." He rasped before his emotions broke his voice.

"My pleasure, Jean Luc." Deanna wiped a lone tear and Emelle came back out.

"I couldn't find any clothes, but I found some blankets." She handed one to Deanna, and then dropped the rest on the opposite bench. As Deanna covered Picard, Emelle slowly dropped onto the bench next to the extra blankets, and held onto her bleeding arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Just skimmed my arm, I'm fine." She wrapped her upper arm with a bandage. "You should let me take a look at your ankle."

"No, I'll be fine."

Emelle waved her hand, and moved down to the floor next to her. "You could barely put any weight on it earlier. It's probable broken." She held out her hand, and Deanna hesitantly handed her the tricorder. After a quick wave over her ankle, Emelle nodded. "Your ankle's broke and a few places. Beverly should be able to fix that up no problem." Her smile faded when the ship dropped out of warp.

"We can't possibly be there yet." Deanna pulled herself up and followed Emelle to the controls.

"Not even close. We should be in warp for several hours." She went on to work on the controls.

"So, what happened then?"

Emelle slouched in her chair and rubbed her arm. "We took more damage than I thought. A power surge fried the conduits taking out our warp drive, and I very much doubt we have the right equipment to fix it."

Deanna slowly sat. "What are you saying?"

Emelle glanced back to where Picard was lying, and lowered her voice. "We don't have the power to make it to the rendezvous coordinates." She closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "According to the computer, we don't have enough power to make it to the nearest system, and chances are we're going to run out of air before the Enterprise would ever have a chance of finding us."

Deanna sat and digested what she was just told. "What about Captain Picard? His injuries need to be treated sooner rather than later."

Emelle shook her head. "We don't have that kind of medical equipment on board."

Deanna scoffed. "Do you have _anything_ of use on board?"

"Hey! This was kind of a last minute thing. It would have just looked suspicious if we stocked 'er up with a bunch of medical and technical supplies."

"You know," Picard's voice broke their argument. "You ladies don't talk as quietly as you think." Deanna hobbled over to Picard's side.

Emelle cleared her throat and stood behind Deanna. "Sorry Sir."

"What's our situation, Commander?"

"Ah, well. Not good, sir. Our warp engines are damaged, and we don't have enough power to get us to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_." She exhaled before continuing. "In truth, our air supply is of more concern. At our current power consumption, we'll be out of oxygen in an hour."

"Triazolamia."

Deanna and Emelle shared a confused look before. "Sorry?"

"It's an improvement on the sedative triazolam." Emelle explained. "It's used to treat insomnia among other things. It can also-" Realization struck her features. She thought for a moment before returning her gaze to Picard. "That's a ridiculously stupid idea...sir." She looked to Deanna. "We don't have the proper medical equipment to treat his injuries, so he's suggesting we give him the sedative."

"It will sustain me while you figure a way to get us out of here."

Emelle shook her head. "If we give you too much, couldn't it kill you?"

Picard smiled lightly. "At least it would give you more air."

"True," Emelle interjected. "but the point behind a rescue mission is to bring one back _alive_."

"It's my choice Commander."

"Pulling rank is not going to work there Johnny."

Picard looked to Deanna, his vision completely blurry. "I'm running out of time. Give me the max dose, and it'll put my body in a stasis." Deanna stared at him. "It'll work Deanna."

She looked up to Emelle. "Do you have any on board?"

Emelle nodded. "I'll get it."

As she turned to rummage through the medical supplies, Picard tugged on Deanna's hand, pulling her attention back to him. "Deanna. I have, in my personal files, letters to, various people. If this doesn't work-"

"No, sir you'll be fine."

"Counsellor, please let me finish." His eyelids felt so heavy. "I ask that you make sure that the letters are delivered."

Emelle returned and loaded the hypo-spray. She knelt down next to the bench. "I think I've calculated the right amount." She looked at Picard. "If I'm wrong, sir, I-"

"You risked your lives to come after me. I won't hold it against you." Emelle nodded and lent over to press the spray in his neck. "Wait." She stopped. He cleared his throat and looked at Deanna. "Can you tell Beverly...tell her I've always loved her." His eyes watered. "Tell her I'm sorry I...I." He was unable to finish, and his breathing started getting shallow.

An overwhelming flood of emotions hit Deanna. Unwilling to trust her voice, she simply nodded. Emelle pressed the spray, and they watched as Picard's eyes slid shut.

She put a hand on Deanna's shoulder. "I'm going to try and buy us some more time." Deanna didn't move, she just stared at the unconscious figure before her.

"Aw! God...mother..." Deanna looked up from bandaging her ankle toward the small area in the floor where Emelle was now clutching her hand. "I'm getting tired of being shocked! Damn it!"

"How's it going?" Deanna asked lightly.

Emelle hopped best she could out of the compartment and closed to hatch. "Well, I've managed to shut down every non essential system, which buys us four hours of air. I was also able to get the cloak up and stabilized, so even if we're followed, they won't find us."

"That's good."

"Yes it is. I've also calculated a temperature that will stave off hypothermia the longest, _and_ give us the most power. It's going to get _really_ cold, but give us an other five hours."

Deanna raised her eyebrows. "That's impressive. So," she exhaled as Emelle sat on the floor next to her. "9 hours. Is that going to be enough?"

Emelle shrugged. "I'm hoping it's enough time for your Will to figure out we're missing, recalibrate the long range sensors to pick up our faint, encrypted SOS on low wave frequencies, and come speeding to our rescue."

"You sound optimistic."

Emelle chuckled at Deanna's sarcasm. She looked over to Picard. "How's he?"

"As good as he's going to get until we get him to sickbay." She looked over at Emelle as she lightly tapped the PADD against her knee. "What's that?"

Emelle handed it to her. "I've programmed it so that all our sensors can be read from it. We'll know if there's a ship nearby, I can control the temperature, cloaking device, etc etc etc."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lazy and don't want to get up." She chuckled at the expression on Deanna's face. "Kidding. It's so we won't have to move around too much, using too much oxygen."

Deanna nodded and pulled a blanket up to her shoulders. They fell into a some what comfortable silence. Emelle puffed air out of her mouth, the breath lingering in the cold air.

"I misjudged you." Surprised, Deanna turned to look at her. "At first I thought you were..." she paused to search for the word. "I thought I couldn't trust you because you were an empath. And even though I knew you had to come on this mission, I was so less than thrilled."

Deanna chuckled. "Please, don't hold back."

"I was wrong about you, and I'm...sorry."

Deanna nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. "Why did you think you couldn't trust me?"

Emelle shifted her blanket up around her neck. "You're an empath. And let's just say I've had a bad track record with empaths. I'd rather not talk about it." Her eyes darkened at the memory.

"I'm sorry." A strong shiver ran through Deanna's body. "Are there any more blankets?" Emelle silently reached over her head, grabbed the two left, and handed one to Deanna. "How cold is it supposed to get?"

"15 degrees Fahrenheit, which means that our body temperatures will drop to about 90 degrees." There was a short pause before Emelle drew both knees to her chest. "My mom was a counsellor."

Deanna looked at her, hiding her surprise. Emelle never voluntarily talked about her family. "I didn't know that."

Emelle nodded. "I remember the last conversation we had been before I was transferred from Washington to Area 51." She smiled lightly at the memory. "I was giving her a hard time. Telling her psychology was a weak science."

"Weak science?"

Emelle turned to Deanna smiling. "Mocking my mother is a found past time. My dad, sister and I would often gang up on her." Her smile faded and she turned her to look at the floor. "There was so little time between when they decided to freeze us, and the actual launch, I never got to talk to her." She smiled sadly, tears forming.

Deanna reached over to squeeze Emelle's hand lightly, and closed her eyes. "You never got a chance to say goodbye." With tear filled eyes, Emelle quickly glanced at Deanna before covering her hand with her own as a silent thank you.

There was a long pause before Emelle turned to Deanna. "Were you and Riker together?"

Deanna exhaled heavily. "This again?"

"I'm just trying to pass the time. I told you about my mom, you owe me."

Deanna shook her head. "We were, a long time ago. Now he's one of my closest friends."

Emelle smiled. "You guys would make a cute couple." Deanna's head shot up, a surprised look on her face. "I'm just saying." She muttered as she shivered violently.

_**First Officer's log, star date supplemental. We've been waiting at the pre-planned rendezvous coordinates for the past five hours. The Volkerie was supposed to meet us here hours ago, something must have gone wrong. **_

Will stood from the command chair and walked to Data's station. "Are you sure we're in the right spot, Mr. Data?"

"These are the coordinates you gave me sir. If I may ask, why are we here?"

Will cleared his throat. "Mr. Data, can I see you in the ready room? Mr. Worf, you have the bridge.

"Aye sir."

Will leant back against the desk after explaining the mission to Data. "Something must have gone wrong. Were you able to upload all the information Emelle gave you about the planet where she believed the captain was being kept?"

"Yes sir. After reviewing the information, I believe it would be unwise to set a course for that planet."

"Why is that?"

"If they were apprehended on the planet, and Commander Pinces prediction is correct, they would have been relocated long before we get there. I suggest we adjust the long range sensors to try and pickup the _Volkerie_."

Will waved his hand to silence Data. "I figured." He sighed and pushed off the desk. "What now, then?"

"And how long are they overdue?"

"Five hours."

Data stood and thought for a moment. "If I may ask sir, why were we not informed about this mission?"

Will sighed. "When we proposed the idea to Starfleet, they didn't authorize it. We set it up to look like Commander Pinces managed to kid nap Counsellor Troi in an attempt to escape so that she wouldn't face a court marshal if they returned."

Data stood. "I understand sir. By not informing us, you are able to save us from a court marshal also." Will nodded. "Thank you sir. The gesture is appreciated."

Will chuckled. "How long to do the modifications to the sensors?"

"Approximately 2 hours and 30 minutes."

"Get Geordi to help you."

Data nodded and left Will standing in the middle of the room. He roughly rubbed his beard. "Oh, Deanna, I'm sorry."

Deanna was fighting to stay awake. She wasn't shivering as hard as before, and she knew that was a bad sign. She forced her eyes open and looked up at Picard. She and a reluctant Emelle gave up one of their blankets each to drape over him. When she turned to Emelle she was worried at what she saw.

"You're n...n...not sh...sh...shivering anym...m...more. And th...th...there's ice in your hair."

Emelle looked up, her lips and fingertips turning blue from the cold. "You're not looking so good your self."

"How...m-mu-much...lon-long-longer?"

Emelle drew a numb finger from under the blanket, and tapped the PADD resting on her lap. "45 minutes."

Deanna dropped her head to drawn up knees. "Is there no-noth-nothing else you can do to give them m-mo-more time?"

Emelle nodded. "I was thinking about that." She shook as a shiver raked her body. "If we turn off the cloak, it might give us an extra half an hour."

Deanna nodded. "Ok. Do that."

"If we do that, anyone could see us. We can't risk being captured by the Sodier or Wooken, both of which are probably looking for us."

"So," Deanna blew warm air into her hands. "45 minutes." Emelle nodded and let her head fall back against the wall.

Will stood behind Data at one of the science stations on the bridge, watching as he scanned various sectors of the surrounding space. When this scan came up nothing, Will hung his head.

"I'm sorry commander. We'll move on to the next sector."

"Sir." Wesley turned to Will.

"What is it lieutenant?"

"I'm picking up an encoded message on the lower band width frequencies." Will moved next to Wesley. "It appears to be a SOS."

Will turned to Data. "Where's it coming from?"

"Several light-years from our current position."

"Scan that area. See if you can pick up the _Volkerie's _signature."

Wesley turned to the science station. "The _Volkerie_?"

"Do it lieutenant." Will replied

Wesley returned to the console. "Commander, I have them. Scans indicate three faint life signs. Sir, they're almost out of oxygen."

"Helm set a course, maximum warp!"

Emelle exhaled heavily. "I'm done." Deanna looked up at her confused. "I can't stay awake any longer."

Deanna could feel it too. The will to fight was drained from her body, and she was exhausted. "I got to admit though." Deanna said with her eyes closed. "It was kind of fun."

"Find of? I had a blast." Emelle smiled and opened her eyes. She saw Deanna's eye were already closed, and her breathing shallow. She reached for the PADD, and with one last command, she lowered the cloak. 'Here's to an other 30 minutes.' Once the computer indicated the cloak was down, Emelle closed her eyes and gave into the desire to sleep.

Alright! Please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

"We're entering visual range."

Will shot up from the command chair. "On screen ensign." When the battered, floating ship appeared on before him, the feeling of dread hit his stomach as if he was struck. "Are we in transporter range yet, Mr. Worf?"

"Not yet. We will shortly Sir."

Will nodded and turned to climb the ramp. "Data, you have the bridge, Mr. Worf, you're with me. Riker to Dr. Crusher." Will tapped his comm link as the duo entered the turbo lift.

"_Crusher here._"

"Beverly I need you to meet Worf and I in transporter room 2."

"_Understood_."

Beverly was waiting for them in the transporter room, and as soon as he and Worf walked in, Will could see the anxiety on Beverly's face. "What should we be prepared for?"

Will looked to the transporter chief who shook his head. "We're not in range yet sir."

Will nodded. "Our scans indicate that they're all alive, but running out of air."Beverly exhaled a breath of relief.

"We'll need these then." She grabbed three oxygen masks and handed them out.

"_Data to Commander Riker._"

"Go a head Data."

"_Sir, I would advise you to hurry. We just lost one of the life signs._"

Will quickly turned to the chief. "Get power from wherever you have to to boost our signal." All three moved to the pads putting on their masks. "Energise."

When the transport was complete, the cold cut through them. "My god, it's freezing." Will commented as he moved around the small corner towards the front of the ship. He stopped dead in his tracts. His eyes immediately found the still figure of Deanna, and he didn't move until Beverly brushed past him.

"He's alive!" She said with a slight shake in her voice as she ran her tricorder over the Captain. "We need to get them back to sickbay immediately."

Will moved to Deanna's side and lightly felt the side of her neck, and was relieved when he felt the soft pulse under his fingers. "She's alive too." As soon as he said it, he looked to Worf who knelt next to Emelle. He shook his head, removing his hand from the woman's throat.

"If we get her to sickbay, I might be able to revive her, but we need to leave now."

Will nodded and tapped his comm badge. "Data, six to beam directly to sickbay."

Several hours later, after the Captain was brought out of surgery, Will found himself standing in the doorway of the private room, staring at the still figure of his friend. He was pulled from his train of thought when Beverly came to stand next to him. "He had several broken ribs, a collapsing lung, and a major concussion. We were able to stop the internal bleeding," She quickly whipped a hand across her forehead. "but he still has a long way to go."

Will nodded. "So he's going to make it?"

Beverly chuckled lightly. "I think so. He's too damn stubborn to let that take him out."

Smiling, Will turned to Beverly. "Good work Bev." When she nodded her thanks, he turned and moved out of the door and towards the main room. "You should get some rest. How long have you been up?"

"Oh...I'm fine Will, really." She lowered her voice and looked back towards Jean Luc's room. "I need to be here." Will nodded and placed a light hand on her arm before moving to Deanna's bed. "She'll be fine." Beverly called after him, teasing him slightly. Seeing him shake his head, she turned back to tend to Jean Luc.

"_Deanna. Deanna can you hear me?_" The soft voice pulled her from her sleepy lull. When she noticed how warm and comfortable she was, her first thought was she had died. But the more the voice called to her, it was as if it was pulling her to the surface. She felt something being injected into her neck, and as she opened her eyes, Will's figure came into focus, his hand clutching hers next to his chest. "Deanna."

"Will." Her voice was soft, but she squeezed his hand in return.

"Welcome home." His smile warmed her further. Whatever she was injected with woke her further, and she blinked her eyes a couple times to get used to the light. "Want to try to sit up?"

Will helped pull her up to sitting position once she nodded. "You found us."

He smiled. "Yep! When you didn't show up to the rendezvous site, I had Data adjust the long range sensors in the general direction of the Blaken system. We wouldn't have been able to find you if you hadn't lowered your cloak. When we made it to your position, you were all beginning to suffer from hypoxia, and even after we brought you back to the _Enterprise,_ you were unconscious, and have been for the past 12 hours."

Deanna shook her head. "12 hours?"

Will nodded before a more serious look covered his face. "Your body temperature was dangerously low. Your breathing was shallow and erratic." He paused and swallowed heavily. "Deanna if I lost you..." Before he could continue, Deanna leaned forward and rested her hand against his cheek. "Imzadi."

Deanna felt old emotions coming to the surface. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me."

Will, relieved at her attempt at humour, smiled and reached for her hand. "Geordi took a preliminary look at the _Volkerie_. He said if you hadn't lowered the cloak when you did, you would have run out of air before we could get to you. He was really impressed at how much power Commander Pinces was able to get to the life support; redirecting power from almost every system. She really knew what she was doing."

Deanna sighed. "Wouldn't want her to know that."

"Let's not feed the monster."

Deanna laughed, but turned her attention away when her eyes focused on the still form of the young woman in the bio-bed next to hers. "Is she..."

Will smiled lightly and shook his head. "Beverly was able to re-start her heart, and repair the damage to her shoulder. If we had been any longer..." He shook his head. "I don't think she'd be so lucky."

Deanna closed her eyes briefly. "And the captain?"

"He is going to be fine. Beverly said that it will take some time for all his injuries to heal, but he'll make it. Thanks to you."

"And Emelle." Deanna added. "I really think you should give your recommendation to the council. She would be an asset when dealing with the cultures in this sector." Will nodded. "Without her knowledge, we wouldn't have been able to rescue the captain."

Will exhaled heavily and sat on the edge of her bed. "I sent a message to Starfleet headquarters to inform them we found the Captain. I didn't, however, tell them about _how_ we found him."

Deanna furrowed her brows, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of the corner of her eye. "They're going to find out Will. I thought the plan was to tell them I was kidnapped? Why didn't you tell them?"

He shrugged lightly. "I blamed the short transmission on our damaged communications array, but truthfully, I think she should stay here, and if I were to say that she kidnapped one of the flagship's senior officers, they probably wouldn't go for it. I guess I just wanted to have some more time to think it over."

"Maybe." Deanna conceded with a yawn.

"You want to get some more rest?" Will asked, concern still etched in his features.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop badgering my patients, Commander Riker." Beverly said, feigning annoyance. "If I am pleased with her test results, I will let her go and rest in her quarters, but as long as she's under my charge..."

Will smiled and lifted his hands in surrender as he stood. "Won't happen again."

"Good."

"I'll come by to check on you after my shift." He said before squeezing Deanna's hand and turning to leave.

If felt good to be home. Deanna smiled as she sat on her coach, sipping a hot chocolate. Shortly after Will left sickbay, true to her word, Beverly released her to go home, where she quickly shed her clothes and stood under the beating shower.

She was now clean, and in a crisp new outfit. As she placed the empty mug on her table, a warm presence caught her attention. Smiling she moved to the door and opened it, startling the man on the other side.

"I suppose I should be used to that." Deanna smiled at Will as she stepped aside to let him in. "I went by sickbay, but they already released you, obviously."

"Did you check in on the captain?" Deanna asked as she sat back on her couch.

Will moved and sat next to her, lifting his arm around Deanna's shoulder. "Physically, Beverly says he's going to be fine. Mentally," He exhaled heavily. "that's more your department."

Deanna smiled sadly as she laid her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. Will looked down at his Imzadi, relishing the closeness of the moment. As he sat there, his thoughts returned to when they found the _Volkerie_. He closed his eyes as he remembered beaming onto the ship, and being hit by the freezing temperature. When he saw the cold, stillness of her body, dread spread through him.

Feeling the sudden dark thoughts, Deanna lifted her head and looked at Will. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I was just remembering, finding you on that ship," he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "you were so still. I was terrified I'd loose you." His voice dropped to a whisper as his emotions took hold.

Overwhelmed with his confession, and the pure love in his face, Deanna leaned up and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't respond, Deanna moved to pull back, but Will's hand grabbed the back of her head, and his lips came crushing into hers. She was getting lost in the swirl of emotions as she met his passion, kissing him back. When they broke, they kept their foreheads touching as they tried to calm their breathing.

"I love you Deanna." His confession surprised both of them.

Deanna pulled back in surprise. "What?"

Will reached up, stroking the soft skin of her neck. "Imzadi, I know we agreed that while we were serving on the same ship we wouldn't..." He paused. "I love you." There was a moment he worried when she didn't respond. But when a wave of love washed over his mind, and the love of his life smiled at him, all fears disappeared.

"I've always loved you Imzadi." Her voice cracked, and she pulled him into an other kiss. Feeling the passion and desire growing, she quickly lifted her leg over him so that she straddled him. In surprise, Will broke the kiss for a moment before running his hands down her sides, pulling her against him.

Deanna felt her desire burn further when she came in contact with his hips. Grinning, she dropped her head, kissing him again as she ground her hips against his. Hearing him groan in pleasure, made Deanna melt inside. Will found the hem of her shirt, and softly caressed the warm skin underneath. As he worked his way up, he teased her through her bra. Breaking the kiss in a gasp, Deanna quickly let him remove her shirt and throw it aside. "Bedroom." As soon as she said it, Will pushed them off the coach, with Deanna still wrapped around his waist, and headed to the bed room, shedding heir clothes along the way. As Will slowly lowered them to the bed, Deanna smiled against his lips. '_This_ is home.'

Will lay there facing the ceiling, smiling. Deanna was pressed against his side, her legs tangled with his own, sound asleep. His one hand was under his head, while the other drew lazy patterns on her bare back. Finally feeling the chill of the room, Will realized the thin sheet lying over their lower limbs, wouldn't nearly be enough. So, reluctantly, he slowly untangled himself for a moment, and reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed. Pulling it over both of them, Will laid back down, surprised when Deanna resumed her previous position, but opened her eyes. "Hey."

She gave a content hum and she lifted herself to kiss him. "Hey." Resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him, she sighed. "That's got to be the best welcome home gift I've ever received."

Will chuckled as he toyed with her hair as she grinned up at him. "I'm here to please." It never ceased to amaze him, how with just one look, he could feel his body respond immediately.

"Indeed you are." Deanna responded, her eyes falling shut.

Sighing, he pushed his thoughts and desire to the side, his concern for her winning out. "You've been through a lot. You should try to get some sleep." She opened her eyes, and smiled dopey. Grabbing one of his hands, she turned to her side, pulling Will to spoon behind her. "I'll be here when you wake up." He promised, pressing a kiss to her neck. When he heard Deanna's breathing even out as she slept, he felt his lids getting heavy, and he finally gave into sweat slumber.

_Chirp_. 'Damn'. _Chirp_. Pulling himself into consciousness, Will realised the object of his annoyance was his comm badge...which was no where in reach. And it wasn't stopping. Sighing he moved from behind Deanna's sleeping form, grabbed his pants, and moved to the living room so he wouldn't wake Deanna. "Riker here."

"_Will?_" Beverly's surprised voice responded. "_What are you doing with Deanna's comm?_"

Realizing it was in fact Deanna's and not his, he rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, I uh, I thought it was...Deanna's...not available right now."

"_I see_." He rolled his eyes at the poorly veiled amusement in the woman's voice. "_Well, when she is...available...please tell her I need to bump our lunch ahead an hour._"

"Will do. Riker out." He clipped it off, and through it on the coach as he returned to Deanna's bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, he removed his pants, and then moved behind Deanna, lazily wrapping his arm around her mid-section. "Who was that?"

"Beverly."

Rolling over to face him, Deanna opened her eyes. "What did she want?"

"You. Apparently I grabbed your comm thinking it was mine."

Deanna chuckled and brought a hand up to stoke Will's face. "Well, there goes any plans on keeping us quiet. Thanks to Beverly, the whole ship will know within a half an hour."

Will nodded. "No kidding. No offense to the good doctor, but she loves her gossip"

Deanna laughed. "She means well though. What did the lovely doctor want anyway?"

"She wanted me to tell you, she' delaying your lunch an hour. Didn't say why."

Now fully awake, Deanna propped herself on her elbow and leaned over him. "That gives me an other hour then."

Catching on, Will grabbed her around the waist and rolled on top of her. "You don't have any appointments?" He asked, beginning his assault on her neck.

"Hmmm. Not till after lunch."

"Excellent."

OK. It's coming along! It has also been brought to my attention that I've made some spelling errors in the beginning chapters, and I just wanted to apologize Please R&R, I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
